Het Tweede Griffel Zusje
by Romelus
Summary: Het is niet makkelijk het zusje van de geweldige Hermelien Griffel te zijn. Het maakt het niet makkelijker als je dan ook nog eens in Zwadderich wordt geplaatst. Wat dan helemaal niet helpt is een crush hebben op de vijand van je zus en haar vrienden...
1. Het Nest

**Het Nest**

_Derde persoon_

'LIZZIE' schreeuwt een roodharige, slungelige jongen. 'Gooi de Slurk naar mij!'  
Elizabeth kijk om, maar vliegt door naar het doel aan de andere kant van de tuin van het Nest. Een klein roodharig meisje komt doelbewust op haar af, maar Elizabeth duikt op tijd weg. De enige die nog tussen haar en het doel vliegt, is een jongen met zwart, warrig haar en een rond brilletje die op zijn neus balanceert. Hij grijnst zelfverzekerd naar haar en maakt een ´kom-dan'-gebaartje. Elizabeth begint te lachen, terwijl ze haar pikzwarte haar over haar schouder gooit en de Slurk richting de linker hoepel gooit.  
'GOAAAAL!' schreeuwt één van de rode tweeling, hij vliegt richting Elizabeth en geeft haar een speelse tik op haar schouders. 'Goed bezig, Griffel.'  
Wanneer Elizabeth op de grond landt, rent een rode jongen juichend op haar af. Alleen de eerste jongen, Ron, loopt mokkend van het veld af, schoppend tegen de Slurk.  
'Ron!' roept Charlie, nog met een arm om Elizabeth heen, richting zijn kleinste broertje. 'Stel je niet zo aan!'  
Ron werpt zijn armen de lucht in. 'Ik was helemaal vrij en ze…' terwijl hij verder richting het huis loopt, werd hij steeds minder verstaanbaar  
De rest van de Wemels beginnen te lachen Ginny loopt naar Elizabeth toe en geeft haar grijnzend een high five, de tweeling deed om de beurt Ron na, beide gierend van het lachen. Hermelien komt uit het huis lopen, 'Ik weet niet wat jullie hem hebben aangedaan, maar hij is meteen doorgelopen naar zijn kamer.' zucht ze, met een verwijtende blik naar haar zusje. Elizabeth kijkt naar Harry en doet net alsof ze haar grote zus niet gehoord heeft. De tweeling ligt nu op de grond van het lachen en Charlie zucht. 'We waren gewoon aan het spelen, Hermelien.' zegt Charlie, verontschuldigend.  
'Hij moet blij zijn dat we zonder Beukers spelen.' zegt Elizabeth verdedigend, met haar armen over elkaar. Waardoor ze precies dezelfde houding aanneemt als haar zus. Weer komt er gelach van de tweeling en zelf Charlie zijn gezicht vertrekt, als hij een lachje moet onderdrukken.  
'Oi,' schreeuwt Fred naar adem happend. 'Wacht maar tot je tegen de beste Drijvers van Griffoendor moet spelen, Zwadderichje!' zegt hij met een knipoog.  
'Ze zit nog niet in het team.' zucht Hermelien.  
'Alsof iemand in dat sneue Huis beter is dan Lizzie!' lacht Harry.  
'Oi, we zullen jullie inmaken dit jaar!' schreeuwt Elizabeth boos naar Harry en alle Wemels.

* * *

Ik ben Elizabeth Griffel, maar mijn vrienden noemen me Liz of Lizzie. Ik ben het één jaar jongere zusje van Hermelien Griffel. Net als Harry Potter en mijn zus ben ik opgenomen in de Wemel familie. Zijn de broers van Ginny mijn boers en de ouders van Ginny mijn tweede ouders. Zelfs toen ze erachter kwamen dat ik in Zwadderich terecht was gekomen. Natuurlijk was Hermelien even geschrokken en baalde Ginny flink, toen ze haar toekomst plannen (die we in de zomervakantie hadden besproken) in rook op zag gaan. Ze herstelde snel, toen we onze rooster kregen en we erachter kwamen dat veel lessen gewoon samen hadden.

* * *

_Derde persoon_

'Dus, Lizzie, vertel.' begint Ginny terwijl ik naast haar op haar bed plof. 'Nog leuke Zwadderich jongens aan de haak geslagen vorig jaar?'  
Elizabeth werpt een blik op haar zus, die op haar opklapbed zit te lezen. 'Ieuw, nee...' en kijkt met een doordringende blik naar Ginny.  
Ginny giechelt. 'Hermelien heeft wel iemand op het oog, toch Hermy?'  
Dezelfde blik werk nu gehooid door de oudere Griffel, over haar boek heen. Ginny stopt met giechelen en kijkt naar haar schoot.  
'Wat zijn jullie saai, zeg.' mompelt ze.  
Elizabeth zucht. 'Oké, er is wel iemand.' Ginny springt opgewekt op en zelfs Hermelien haar ogen schieten weg van haar boek.  
'Wie, wie, wie? Is het Greg? OH, het is Robbie. Of NEE, Hermes!' Lizzie opent haar mond, maar sluit hem gauw. Ginny zit bijna op haar schoot. 'ZEG NOU!'  
'Hermy, wie vind jij leuk dan?' zegt Elizabeth, snel het onderwerp veranderend.  
Hermelien haar ogen schieten terug naar haar boek en doet net alsof ze aan het lezen is. Voordat iemand nog wat kan zeggen vliegt de deur open en staat Bill Wemel in de deuropening. Elizabeth staat gauw op en springt hem in zijn armen.  
'Bill!' piept ze enthousiast en plant een kus op zijn wang.  
'Hé, Lizzie, mama zei al dat jullie hier waren. Hoi, Hermelien.' zegt Bill lachend. 'Ik kwam jullie halen voor het eten.'  
'Blijf jij ook eten?' vraagt Elizabeth, als ze gauw mee de gang oploopt.  
'Natuurlijk, ik moet toch even bijkletsen met mijn lievelings Zwadderichje.' Elizabeth trekt speels aan Bill zijn staat en hij laat lachend zijn hand door haar haar gaan.  
Iedereen zit beneden al klaar, met honger in hun ogen. Hermelien duikt gauw weg van Ginny, met één laatste waarschuwende blik en gaat tussen Percy en Harry inzitten. Ginny loopt achter Elizabeth aan en gaat snel naast haar zitten. Ze wacht geduldig tot Bill en Elizabeth klaar zijn met praten over zijn baan als vloekbreker voor Goudgrijp.  
'Lizzie,' fluistert Ginny, als Bill zich omdraait naar zijn moeder. Elizabeth draait zich met een vork in haar mond om naar Ginny. 'Wat?' vraagt ze met een mond vol aardappel.  
'Wie vindt je nou leuk?'  
Elizabeth rolt met haar ogen en schenkt haar aandacht weer aan haar bord. Ginny ziet dat ze rood wordt en begint haar te porren. 'Zeg nou. Zeg nou.'  
'Het is Malfidus.' fluistert ze heel zachtjes.  
'Je vindt Malfidus leuk?' schreeuwt Ginny.  
Iedereen aan tafel valt stil en kijkt van Ginny naar Elizabeth.  
'Nee!' zegt Hermelien vol afschuw, meteen begrijpend wat er aan de hand is, en lijkt misselijk te worden.  
Elizabeth staat op van de tafel, haar gezicht een Griffoendor rood.  
'Wie vindt wat van die sukkel?' vraagt Ron, een kippenpoot voor zijn mond houdend.  
Elizabeth draait zich met een ruk om en vlucht naar de tuin.

* * *

_Ron's perspectief_

'Hermelien, wat is er?' vraag ik, terwijl ik de kippenpoot terug op mijn bord leg.  
'Lizzie, ze, eh,' stamelt Hermelien.  
'Wat heeft hij gedaan?' ik voel mezelf boos worden en sta op om achter Liz aan te gaan.  
'Nee!' schreeuwt Hermelien, ze staat op en trekt me naar haar toe. 'Ze is verliefd op hem.' fluistert ze in mijn oor.  
'Verliefd op hem?!' bulder ik uit. 'Auw!' zeg ik erachteraan als Hermelien me een klap voor mijn hoofd geeft. We kijken elkaar even boos aan, tot ik begrijp wat ik heb gedaan. 'Ik, eh, ga even kijken of het goed gaat met haar.' en loop gauw naar buiten.  
Als ik naar buiten stap, kijk ik om me heen en zie Lizzie op een bankje zitten, haar gezicht verborgen in haar handen. Ik ga voorzichtig naast haar zitten, maar ze kijkt niet van me op. Ik denk even na en kan niks anders bedenken dan te kuchen. Langzaam heft ze haar hoofd op en zonder me aan te kijken zegt ze. 'Wat kom je doen, Ron?'  
'Ik kwam kijken hoe het gaat.' mompel ik, niet weten wat ik anders moet zeggen.  
'Zeg nou maar wat je ervan vindt.' Lizzie lijkt de woorden uit te spugen.  
'Malfidus, serieus?' flap ik eruit, voor ik er erge in heb.  
Ze draait zich met een ruk om en werpt me de meest giftige blik, die ik ooit heb gezien toe. (en dat zegt veel, als je kijkt met wie ik woon en omga)

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Mijn blik verslapt, als ik bedenk dat hij gelijk heeft. 'Ik weet het ook niet meer.' zeg ik verslagen.  
Ron schuift voorzichtig dichterbij, slaat een arm om me heen en zo blijven we even in stilte zitten.  
'Je weet dat je te goed voor hem bent, hè?' zegt Ron, net voor hij opspringt en mijn hand ontwijkt. 'Altijd die Griffels, met hun lossen handjes!' schreeuwt hij terwijl hij naar het huis terug rent.  
Ik blijf zitten, een glimlach op mijn lippen.  
'Liz, kom! Er is dessert!' schreeuwt Ron in de deuropening. 'Schiet op, anders ie het op!' Ik spring op en loop op Ron af. Hij steekt zijn hand op, die ik dankbaar aanneem, en trekt me voor ik me kan bedenken de woonkamer in.  
Het valt even stil en ik zie Hermelien een aparte blik werpt op Ron en mijn hand.  
'Ga je nog zitten, Zwadderichje, of moet ik het ijs naar je hoofd gooien?' schreeuwt Fred over de tafel heen, terwijl George zijn lepel al in de aanslag heeft.  
'Nee!' schreeuw ik en wurm me gauw tussen de tweeling. Ik pak een lepel en til hem gauw op. 'Waag het.' fluister ik uitdagend.  
Ik krijg van beide kanten een bolletje ijs naar mijn hoofd gegooid. Het gehele gezelschap begint te lachen, behalve mevrouw Wemel die begint te knarsetanden, iets wat ze vaak doet als de tweeling iets doet. 'Jongens! Dat mogen jullie zelf opruimen!'


	2. De Zweinsteinexpres

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

De dag is eindelijk aangebroken: we mogen weer naar Zweinstein! Het perron 9 3/4 is overspoeld met emotionele ouders en kinderen, die proberen te ontsnappen aan de knuffels.  
_Ben ik blij dat ik al afscheid genomen heb van mijn ouders._ Ik had mijn gedachten nog niet afgemaakt of mevrouw Wemel neemt Hermelien en mij in een stevige knuffel. Uit beleefdheid blijf ik staan, maar stiekem ben ik blij dat ze mijn gezicht niet kan zien. 'Geniet van jullie schooljaar meiden. Doe geen rare dingen!' hier kijkt ze naar mij en ik trek een onschuldig gezicht. Wanneer mevrouw Wemel ons eindelijk loslaat, wordt ik in een volgende knuffel getrokken. Ik ruik een bepaalde parfum en een geur waar alleen mannen naar kunnen ruiken. 'Dag, lieve Lizzie!' schreeuwt Charlie vanaf de ene kant van de knuffel.  
'We zullen je missen, lieverd!' schreeuwt Bill vanaf de andere kant.  
Ik voel mijn gezicht rood worden en probeer mezelf tevergeefs los te wurmen. 'Jongens,' schreeuw ik moedeloos. 'Laat me los! Ik schaam me dood!'  
'Maar dat is ook de bedoeling, Lizzie!' schreeuwt Bill lachend terug.  
'Oh, hallo Malfidus!' zegt Charlie opeens. 'Niks te zien hier, alleen twee grote broers die afscheid nemen van hun kleine zusje!'  
Ik draai mijn hoofd om en verstijf als een knappe, blonde jongen me aankijkt met een half geamuseerde, half verwarde blik. Ik weet niet of het mogelijk is, maar het voelt alsof mijn hoofd nog roder wordt.  
'Ik ben... Laat me...' er komt niks intelligent uit mijn mond, als ik in de lichtgrijze ogen van Draco Malfidus staar.  
'Jongens,' Ron komt aanlopen. 'laat Liz met rust.' de oudste Wemels laten me eindelijk los en ik duik gauw langs hun en Malfidus. Ik grijp mijn koffer en uilenkooi en spring de eerste beste treindeur in.  
Ik vervloek de Wemels onder mijn adem door, terwijl ik langs allemaal volle coupés loop. Ik zie Ron, Harry en Hermelien met iemand in een coupé zitten die lijkt te slapen, maar voor Ron zijn hand helemaal opgestoken heeft, ben ik doorgelopen.  
Na een tijdje geef ik het op om een lege coupé te vinden en stap ik de eerste volgende in zonder te kijken wie erin zit. Wanneer ik de deur sluit, klinkt er een ijzige stem vanaf het raam. 'Eh, deze coupé is al bezet.' ik kijk op, klaar om me te verontschuldigen, maar zie dat d coupé leeg is op de eigenaar van de ijzige stem na. Ik neem het meisje met een boze blik in me op. Ze lijkt een jaar ouder, dan ik, ze heeft zwart haar geknipt in een boblijn. Ze heeft haar schooluniform al aan: Zwadderich.  
'Eh,' zeg ik op dezelfde toon. 'volgens mij zie ik helemaal niemand?'  
'Mijn _vriendje_' ik walg nu al van haar. 'en zijn vrienden komen eraan.' Als ze haar zin afmaakt, hoor ik achter me de schuifdeur van de coupé open glijden. Ik zie de de gemene blik van het meisje veranderen in een mierzoete glimlach. 'Hoi Dracy.' zegt ze met eenzelfde mierzoete stem, waardoor er een rilling over mijn rug gaat. Ik draai me langzaam om en kijk weer in de lichtgrijze ogen van Draco Malfidus. Hij kijkt me kil aan en kijkt vervolgens over mijn schouder. 'Patty,' gromt hij, zijn stem even kil. 'wat doet zij hier?' vraagt hij aan het meisje, genaamd Patty, zonder mij nog een blik waardig te gunnen.  
'Dat is toch het zusje van Griffel?' klinkt een grom vanachter Malfidus. Ik kijk langs hem en zie Korzel en Kwast en ernaast Benno Zabini. Ik open mijn mond, maar kan alleen maar ongemakkelijk glimlachen. Benno bekijkt me van top tot teen. '_Dit_ is het zusje van Griffel?' zegt hij, terwijl zijn blik blijft hangen bij mijn rondingen. Hij klikt met zijn tong en kijkt me aan met een verlangende blik in zijn ogen. Ik voel een blos ontstaan op mijn wangen. Ik hoor Patty achter me een zeurend geluidje maken, terwijl ik mijn mond weer open.  
'Is dat waar?' zegt Malfidus met een minachting in zijn stem. 'Ik dacht...' hij kapt zichzelf af en herstelt zichzelf. 'Wat doe je in onze coupé, Modderbloedje?'  
Er gaat een schok door me heen en tranen komen op. Ik wist dat Malfidus tegen niet-Puurbloed mensen is. Ik wist dat hij Hermelien een Modderbloed heeft genoemd... Maar toch had ik de hoop gehad, dat hij mij anders zou zien, dat hij mij zou zien als een Zwadderaar en niet voor iemand met vies bloed.  
'Ik, eh.' is het enige wat ik er uit krijg, zonder in tranen uit te barsten. Ik adem schokkerig in maar voel één traan uit mijn ooghoek ontsnappen en duw me gauw langs Malfidus en zijn vrienden. Benno laat zijn hand langs mijn arm glijden, terwijl ik langs hem probeer te lopen. In reactie sla ik zijn hand weg en kijk hem giftig aan. Hij kijkt me hongerig aan, maar kijkt verbaasd als hij de ontsnapte traan ziet. Ik maak gebruik van zijn verbazing en stamp het gangpad in.

* * *

_Fred's perspectief_

Ik loop net weg van de snoepkar, met snoep ter waarde van een maand zakgeld, mijn ogen gericht op de berg snoep in mijn armen, hierdoor zie ik het niet aankomen als er iemand hard tegen me aanloopt. Mijn snoep vliegt over het hele gangpad en ik begin te vloeken. 'Sorry.' piept het meisje. Ik kijk op en zie dat de dader Liz is, maar Liz haar stem is niet pieperig. Ik steek mijn hand uit en duw haar kin omhoog, doordat ze gedwongen is me aan te kijken.  
'Liz?' ik zie de herkenning in haar waterige ogen en dan zie ik de schaamte over haar gezicht trekken.  
'Oh, hoi Fred.' zegt ze zachtjes, ze duikt naar de grond en begint sniffend mijn snoep bij elkaar te rapen. Ik ga door mijn knieën en probeer haar blik op te vangen. 'Liz?' fluister ik.  
'Mh?' ze veegt met de palm van haar hand haar tranen van haar wangen.  
Ik duw haar zwarte haren uit haar gezicht, zodat ik toegang heb toot haar gepijnigde gezicht. 'Wat is er, Lizzie?' vraag ik zachtjes.  
'N-niks, ik b-ben gewoon een kluns, s-sorry.'  
Ik zucht, die Griffels waren altijd zo moeilijk met binnenlaten. Ik pak Liz beet bij haar schouders, leidt haar weer omhoog en trek haar dan stevig tegen me aan, dit breekt haar en ze begint tegen mijn borst aan te huilen. Ik beweeg ons langzaam uit de looproute van andere studenten. 'Sssh, het is oké.' fluister ik tegen haar kruin. 'Het komt wel goed, ik ben hier.' Als ze stopt met huilen, kijkt ze op naar mij en ik zie verdriet weer overgenomen worden door schaamte.  
'S-sorry.' mompelt ze weer.  
'Wat is er gebeurd?' vraag ik, Liz nog steeds tegen me aanhoudend. Ze probeert haar adem te reguleren en ik voel haar warme adem tegen mijn keel komen. Opeens ben ik heel bewust van hoe dicht ze tegen me aanstaat, hoe ik haar borst tegen de mijne aanvoel elke keer als ze inademt, hoe ik haar armen opeens op mijn onderrug voel en hoe ik haar typische geur (vanille shampoo, de geur van een gloednieuwe bezem en een kruidige geur, die ik nog steeds niet kan plaatsen opeens heel goed kan ruiken. Langzaam laat ik haar los en ze doet een stapje achteruit, alsof ze mijn gedachten had gelezen.  
'Malfidus,' fluistert ze, mijn ingewanden beginnen bij zijn naam al te draaien. 'hij noemde me een Modderbloedje.' de tranen springen weer in haar ogen. Ik voel een misselijkmakende haar omhoog borrelen en mijn eerste reactie is mijn toverstaf pakken. 'Fred, niet...' begint ze, me aan mijn mouw trekkend, maar ik ben al bezig met lopen.  
'GEORGE!' bulder ik en zoals alleen mijn tweelingbroer dat kan, loopt George met zijn toverstaf in zijn hand achter me aan, zonder vragen.  
'Fred!' hoor ik Liz nog wanhopig achter me aan roepen, maar de haat heeft me verblind en ik ben opzoek naar bloed.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

_Wat is er mis met mij?_ Ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd slaan. Ik kijk Benno aan, die me teleurgesteld aankijkt. Ik glij terug naar mijn verveelde blik en we blijven elkaars blik vasthouden, totdat Patty mijn hand vast pakt. Ik verstijf even, maar draai me dan naar haar om, ze glimlacht haar vreselijke glimlach en ik forceer ook een glimlach op mijn lippen. Ze trekt me verder de coupé in en wacht tot ik plaatsneem, als ik me naast het raam heb gestationeerd gaat ze als een een opgerolde kat naast me zitten, haar hoofd op mijn schoot. Weer verstijf ik even, maar ga dan mee in haar spelletje, Korzel en Kwast gaan tegenover ons zitten en Benno zucht als hij naast de voeten van Patty gaat zitten. Benno kijkt me nog steeds doordringend aan, maar ik negeer het door naar buiten te kijken. Patty begint te ratelen en soms reageer ik met een knikje of een ja of mh-mh, zonder echt te luisteren.

Mijn gedachten dwalen af naar het meisje met het gitzwarte haar... Ik weet nog toen ik haar voor het eerst zag. Dit was de eerste keer dat Zweinstein haar ogen op haar wierp. Het leek net alsof de zaal verstomde en iedereen zijn adem inhield. Ik had de hele welkomstceremonie niet opgelet, ik kende toch niemand onder de eerstejaars. Maar toen meerdere jongens aan de Zwadderich tafel elkaar begonnen aan te tikken en opgewonden begonnen te praten, keek ik nieuwsgierig op naar het krukje. Het meisje met het gitzwarte haar en felblauwe ogen zat er op, ze bewoog zenuwachtighaar benen heen en weer en je kon zien dat zin gesprek was met de sorteerhoed. Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk schreeuwde de sorteerhoed. 'ZWADDERICH!' en (vooral de jongens aan) de Zwadderich tafel sprong op en begon te joelen. Het meisje bleef met grote ogen zitten, professor Anderling tikte haar zachtjes op haar schouder, waardoor ze langzaam naar onze tafel bewoog. Terwijl ze liep, keek ze om naar de Griffoendor tafel.

Pas nu ik weet wie ze is, vallen de puzzelstukjes op hun plaats. Ze had gehoopt bij haar grote zus gesorteerd te worden. Mijn hart slaat een slag over, als ik realiseer dat het meisje met de gitzwarte haren alles over mij van Griffel, Potter en Wemel gehoord zou hebben. Ik vervloek mezelf, op hetzelfde moment dat de schuifdeur van de coupé op wordt gegooid. 'MALFIDUS!'  
Ik spring op bij het horen van mijn naam, met gevolg dat Patty begint te jammeren en Korzel en Kwast opspringen, mij afschermend van de aanvaller. Ik zie twee roodharige jongens in de deuropening staan en ik weet meteen waarvoor ze komen. 'Wemel.' weet ik eruit te krijgen, mijn blik zelfverzekerd.  
'Haal je slaafjes weg en kom hier! Jij en ik, nu!' schreeuwt een van de twee.  
IK begin spottend te lachen. 'En waarom zou ik dat doen, Wemel?' Patty grinnikt, met haar armen over elkaar geslagen.  
'Wat is er, ben je bang?' roept de andere tweelingbroer.  
Benno zit vast tussen Kwast en de muur. 'Eh, mag ik vragen wat er aan de hand is?' zegt hij heel rustig, met alleen maar een ongemakkelijke lichaamshouding.  
'Hoe _durf_ je Liz een modderbloedje te noemen?' schreeuwt de eerste broer.  
'Hoe durf je _überhaupt_ tegen haar te praten?' schreeuwt de tweede broer.  
Benno zucht, met weer een blik naar mij en staat dan op, Kwast wegduwend. 'Sorry, maar wat heeft dat met jullie te maken?'  
Ik wist het antwoord al op deze vraag: De Wemels zijn net broers voor haar en zij als klein zusje voor hun. Ik denk aan Liz gesandwicht tussen twee ouder Wemels op het perron. De Wemels vallen stil en geven geen antwoord. In plaats daarvan heft de eerste zijn toverstaf op en richt hem op mijn gezicht.  
'Ah,' zegt Benno, nog steeds kalm. 'Ik zie al wat er aan de hand is.' hij pauzeert voor een onnodig, dramatisch effect. Het werkt, want de tweeling kijkt beide zijn kant op. 'Je bent verliefd op haar.' zegt hij tegen de eerste Wemel. 'Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat ik het begrijp, ze is een heel mooi meisje.'  
Beide broers trekken hetzelfde gezicht, als wat ik voel verontwaardiging. _Hoe kan hij zo over haar praten?_  
Beide Wemels wijzen hun toverstaf nu op Benno. 'Pas op met wat je over Liz zegt.' zegt de tweede broer, de eerste opmerking negerend.  
'Of anders?' zegt Patty lachend.  
Beide broers openen hun mond, maar oor ze antwoord kunnen geven, komt de trein met een ruk tot stilstand en vallen de lichten abrupt uit. Er valt een stilte door de hele trein. Ik draai me om naar het raam en kijk naar buiten, ik zie schimmen gekleed in mantels de trein in komen. Mijn hart wordt ijskoud, als ik de schimmen herken. 'Dementors.' fluister ik.


	3. Zweinstein

De Grote Zaal is rustiger dan normaal das normaal, studenten zijn nog steeds geschrokken van de wezens in de zwarte mantels, die de trein in waren gekomen. Het enige wat soms gefluister wordt is dat Harry Potter flauwgevallen is en hoe de nieuwe professor van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hem gered heeft.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik zit naast een paar tweedejaars, die ik op Zweinstein vriendinnen noem. Ze zijn opgewonden aan het fluisteren en kijken de hele tijd op naar mij. Ik doe net alsof ik het niet doorheb en hou mijn blik strak op de Griffoendor tafel, mijn bezorgdheid verbergend.  
'Psst,' hoor ik opeens boven het geroezemoes uit. 'Potter.' Malfidus zijn stem nog een fluister. 'Potter.' zegt hij nu harder, waardoor meerdere mensen (Griffoendor en Zwadderich) kijken om naar hem. Maar dit is precies wat hij wil: een publiek. De meiden om me heen draaien ook hun hoofd, eentje staat zelfs op om het beter te kunnen zien. Ik probeer mijn gezicht neutraal te houden maar voel mezelf boos worden. Harry draait zich met tegenzin om naar Malfidus. 'Klopt het dat je bent flauwgevallen?' vraagt Malfidus. 'Ik bedoel, ben je serieus flauwgevallen?' een jongen naast hem doet net alsof hij flauwvalt en de hele Zwadderich tafel begint te lachen. Ik zie Ron iets naar Malfidus grommen, hij draait Harry hardhandig om en werpt een vernietigende blik, voordat hij zelf zich ook omdraait.  
Ik rol met mijn ogen en kijk met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar de grinnikende meiden om me heen. Ze stoppen gelijk met lachen en beginnen gauw over de nieuwe professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ik zucht. 'Hij kan in ieder geval niet erger zijn dan Smalhart.' de meiden beginnen te lachen en ik voel mezelf ontspannen. De rest van de avond hebben we het over de zomervakantie, ik laat uit mijn verhaal dat ik bij de Wemels ben geweest nadat ze Harry opgehaald hadden uit de Lekke Ketel.

Vanaf het moment dat ik aan de Zwadderich tafel ging zitten, in het begin van mijn eerste jaar, deden de Zwadderaars aardig tegen me. Ze wisten dat ik niet van een volbloed familie kom, ook wisten ze wie mijn zus is. Meisjes kwamen gauw bij mij zitten en jongens bekeken me van een afstand, maar nooit met minachting. Malfidus is de eerste geweest van mijn eigen Huis. Ik besluit, wanneer ik op mijn vertrouwde bed in de slaapzaal lig, dat huilen om die eikel een zwakte is geweest. Huilen om een jongen: Nooit meer. Gevoelens voor Malfidus: nooit meer...

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Bij het ontbijt betrap ik mezelf op het zoeken naar gitzwart haar met de bijpassende blauwe ogen. Ik ben niet de enige die me betrapt, Benno port me tussen mijn ribben. Ik schrik op en kijk hem in zijn zelfvoldane gezicht aan, maar hij lacht alleen maar. 'Wat?' vraag ik, mijn ogen richtend op mijn ontbijt, alsof ik bang ben dat Benno door in mijn ogen te kijken mijn ziel kan zien.  
'Wie zoek je?' vraagt hij zangerig.  
_Liz._ denk ik meteen en ik voel mijn hart een slag overslaan. 'Patty.' zeg ik zelfverzekerd, maar Benno blijft me met zijn lachje aanstaren. 'Ah, daar is ze.' mompel ik, terwijl ik probeer opgewekt te klinken. Ik steek mijn arm enthousiast in de lucht en zwaai naar Patty. Ze ziet me zwaaien en stopt in haar stappen om zich heen kijkend. Wanneer ze niemand achter of naast zich ziet lijkt ze te beseffen dat ik naar haar zwaaide en ze zwaait aarzelend terug. Benno ligt op de de bank van het lachen en kan voor een volle vijf minuten niks meer uitbrengen, behalve het uitproesten en het lachen.  
Hij schiet overeind en zijn 'player'-blik glijdt over zijn gezicht, de lol van zijn gezicht verdwenen. Ik volg zijn blik en zie haar binnenkomen. Ze loopt doelgericht naar een plek aan de Zwadderich tafel, met haar vriendinnen achter haar aan. De meisjes beginnen te giechelen, als ze Benno en mij zien. Benno begint te grijnzen, zijn blik nog steeds op Liz, maar ze lijkt dit niet te zien en dus zegt hij gauw: 'Goedemorgen, schoonheid.'  
Ik kijk Benno met een waarschuwende blik aan, maar hij lijkt het niet te merken. Liz kijkt om en trekt een wenkbrauw op, ik voel een kilte opkomen in mijn maag.  
'Sorry,' zegt ze met een ijzige stem, haar ogen vlammend. 'had je het tegen _mij_?'  
Benno klikt weer met zijn tong. 'Zie jij een andere schoonheid?'  
Haar kille blik lijkt nog killer te worden, maar ze zegt niks voor ze zich weer omdraait en weg marcheert, de giechelende meisjes lopen weer achter haar aan. 'Liz!' gilt eentje. 'Weet je wie dat was?' maar Liz loopt door, tot ze haar plek bereikt heeft.  
Ik geef Benno een stoot tegen zijn schouder. 'Auw.' mompelt hij, nog naar Liz starend. Hij draait sloom zijn hoofd richting mij en lacht uitdagend. 'Zit je ergens mee, Draco?'  
Mijn boze blik, verandert gauw naar een verveelde. 'Wat zit je met dat Modderbloedje te flirten?' zeg ik met mijn kaken opeengeklemd.  
Benno zijn lach verdwijnt en hij geeft me een blik, die ik niet goed kan ontcijferen, en hij keert zijn blik naar zijn ontbijt. 'Gewoon een leuk speeltje.' zegt hij onder zijn adem, voordat hij een hap van zijn toast neemt. Ook ik draai me terug naar mijn ontbijt en ik voel een onbekend gevoel opkomen.  
Mijn gedachten dwarrelen af naar Liz, hoe haar gezicht van steen leek, zonder emotie en hoe ze mij geen blik waardig gunde. _Je hebt het verpest, Draco._


	4. Halloween

De eerste weken lijken voorbij te vliegen en de laatste zomerdagen worden vervangen door de regenachtige herfstdagen. Langzaam maar zeker kwam Halloween dichterbij en de school leek zich erop aan te passen. De Huizen waren druk bezig met het plannen van Halloween feesten, totdat er een avond is dat professor Perkamentus opstaat en om stilte vraagt. 'Beste leerlingen,' galmt zijn stem door de Grote Zaal. 'om verdere illegale,' zijn ogen glinsteren speels. 'feesten tegen te gaan, hebben de hoofden van de huizen besloten een gezamenlijk Halloween feest te geven.' dit wordt ontvangen met gejuich van de leerlingen.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik laat voorzichtig een zucht ontsnappen en glimlach. Stiekem had ik heel erg opgekeken naar een Halloween feest met alleen maar Zwadderaren. Nu kan ik met Ginny gaan. 'Natuurlijk is het wel de bedoeling dat je verkleed komt.' Professor Perkamentus glimlacht en gebaart dat hij klaar is.  
Ik zoek Ginny aan de Griffoendor tafel en we vangen elkaars blik op. We kijken elkaar even aan en knikken vervolgens. We wisten al hoe we verkleed zouden gaan...

'Oké,' zegt Ginny als we na het eten door de gang lopen. 'we hebben nog een week om onze kostuums af te hebben.' ze kijkt zo serieus, dat ik begin te grinniken.  
'Gin, zo moeilijk is het niet. We hebben een witte en een rode jurk nodig.'  
'En dingen voor op ons hoofd!' zegt ze met een vinger omhoog.  
'Zo gedaan! Maak me meer druk om de jurk, eigenlijk.'  
'Ik heb een witte zomerjurk.' zegt Ginny meer tegen zichzelf.  
'Ook een rode?' vraag ik hoopvol. Ze schudt haar hoofd terneergeslagen.  
'Misschien één van je Zwadderich klonen?' Ik rol met mijn ogen, maar laat de opmerking gaan. Ginny heeft nooit mijn vriendinnen van Zwadderich gemogen, maar om eerlijk te zijn is het wederzijds.  
'Misschien.' zeg ik, terwijl ik Ginny een knuffel geef. 'Tot morgen.' en ik loop door naar de kerkers.  
Als ik mijn slaapzaal in loop, zijn de meiden druk bezig met het bespreken van het feest.  
'Liz!' roept Isabel, als de meiden me zien. Ik zwaai met een glimlach. 'Heb jij een witte broek?'  
'Eh... ja.' Ik loop naar mijn koffer en trek wat kleren eruit, tot ik de witte broek hebben gevonden. Ik trek hem triomfantelijk uit de koffer en gooi hem naar Isabel. 'Hé, heeft één van jullie misschien een rode jurk?'  
'Ja, ik wel.' zegt Polly. Ze duikt in haar koffer en trekt een kort jurkje tevoorschijn, ze ziet de aarzeling op mijn gezicht. 'Niet goed?'  
'Misschien is dat voor mij een beetje te kort.' zeg ik voorzichtig.  
Pollly lacht en gooit het jurkje naar mijn hoofd. 'Voor als je je bedenkt.' Ik glimlach en gooi de jurk in mijn koffer.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Benno staat voor de spiegel zichzelf te bewonderen. Ik zucht en kijk op mijn horloge. 'Merlijn's baard, Benno, ik zit al twintig minuten op je te wachten!' Ik haal mijn handen door mijn haar en geef dan een schreeuw als ik besef dat ik mijn haar door de war haal.  
'Oké, Dracula.' zegt Benno grijnzend. 'Sommige mensen doen iets meer aan hun outfit, dan gel en nep tanden.' Hij raait zich naar me om een maakt een 'tada-beweging'.  
'En wat moet je ook alweer voorstellen?' vraag ik geamuseerd.  
Hij gooit me een vernietigende blik en gebaart naar zijn Zwerkbal outfit en kleine bezemsteel. 'Viktor Kruml!' Ik kijk hem nog eens goed op en doe net alsof ik het nog steeds niet zie.  
'Gaan we dan meneer Kruml?' ik sta op en we lopen richting de Grote Zaal. Ik kijk mijn ogen uit als ik zie dat de hele zaal versierd is en dat alles tafel weg zijn. De zaal is één grote dansvloer met wat kleine tafeltjes met drinken en snacks erop. Ik betrap mezelf op een glimlach en corrigeer de glimlach in een minachtende blik. Ik probeer verveeld om me heen te kijken. Mensen zijn langzaam aan het binnen stromen, maar nog niemand durft echt te dansen. Benno steekt zijn hand in zijn binnenzak en haalt er een flacon uit. Ik begin te grijnzen en haal snel snel drinken voor ons, Benno gooit er stiekem wat van zijn flacon erin en we nemen gulzige slokken. Korzel en kwast vroegen zich bij ons en Benno begint heel hard te lachen. 'Wat moeten jullie voorstellen?'  
Waarop Korzel gromt: 'Spook.'  
Ik moet mijn lachen inhouden, niet goed voor mijn imago, als ik naar de twee jongens kijk: beide een wit laken over hun hoofd met gaten op ooghoogte geknipt. Ik sla mijn hand voor mijn mond.

De menigte in de Grote Zaal lijkt opeens opgewonden te fluisteren en wanneer rik richting de deuropening kijk, zie ik dat het Potter, Wezel en de oudste Griffel was duidelijk ook verkleed als Kruml, maar de andere twee waren mij niet helemaal duidelijk (zal wel een Dreuzel outfit zijn). Ik kijk naar Benno en ik zie hem Wezel in zich opnemen. Als het trio voorbij loopt roep ik overdreven hard, zodat iedereen mee kan luisteren: 'Hé, Wemel. Voor een Kruml outfit moet je je uiterlijk mee hebben, zoals Benno hier.' Wezel blijft staan met zijn handen gebald, maar Griffel pakt hem bij zijn arm. 'Kom, Ron.' fluistert ze in zijn oor en trekt hem naar een dranktafel. Benno en ik beginnen te grinniken en klinken onze glazen tegen elkaar.

Mensen begonnen weer enthousiast te fluisteren en ik kijk weer richting de deuropening. De Grote Zaal lijkt te verstommen, als ik het Wemel meisje in een kort, wit jurkje en een halo boven haar hoofd binnenkomt, naast haar loopt een duiveltje in een kort, rood jurkje, rode hakken en duivels oortjes op haar hoofd. Ik voel mijn keel droog worden, als ik het gitzwarte haar over jurkje zie vallen. Weer bekruipt dat onbekende gevoel me, net zoals toen ze weg van me liep tijdens het ontbijt. Nog steeds kan ik dit gevoel niet plaatsen, maar het groeit als ik Benno naar haar zie kijken. 'Damn.' fluistert hij.  
Het zicht op Liz en het Wemel meisje wordt onderbroken door de Wemel tweeling, die voor ze gaan staan. Beide niet geamuseerd met de outfits van de jongere meiden, ze gebaren naar de lengte van het jurkje en de hakken eronder. De meiden lijkt fel te reageren, aan hun blikken te zien. Voor het eerst voel ik iets van respect voor een Wemel. Ze deden iets wat ik nooit had kunnen doen en ik was blij dat zij het wel deden. Eén van de tweeling legt zijn hand op Liz haar schouder maar ze schudt hem weg en loopt weg het Wemel meisje achter haar aantrekkend.  
'Draco.' hoor ik de vreselijke mierzoete stem van Patty, ik draai me naar haar om en zie dat ook zij verkleed is als een vampier. Ik probeer mijn ogen niet te laten rollen en vang hierdoor een geamuseerde blik van Benno op. 'Hé, Patty.' zeg ik met een monotone stem.  
'We hebben hetzelfde outfit aan.' zegt ze heel onschuldig. 'We lijken wel ene stel.' Ik voel een misselijke schok door me heen gaan, maar glimlach terug. Patty begint te roddelen over iedereens kostuum en ik knik, lach soms en geef soms een antwoord. Benno heem me al in de steek gelaten en is verdwenen in de (nu wel) dansende menigte. Ik neem een paar grote slokken van mijn tweede glas en begin de werking van de alcohol te voelen. 'Patty,' onderbreek ik Patty opeens. 'als je me even wil excuseren.' en voor ze antwoord kan geven, verdwijn ook ik de dansende menigte in.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik sta te dansen met Ginny en Lijpo... _Loena, ik bedoel Loena._ En soms wissel ik het af en dans ik met mijn andere vriendinnen. Ik probeer te vergeten dat Fred tegen me tekeer zijn gegaan. Ik ben niet zijn echte zusje. Hij heeft geen recht om zich zo te gedragen. Als ik een kort jurkje wil dragen, dan doe ik dat! Als ik even met de Zwadderaars sta te dansen, staat opeens Benno Zabini voor mijn neus en mijn glimlach verdwijnt als sneeuw voor de zon. Ook stop ik met dansen en geef ik de giechelende meisjes een waarschuwende blik. Hij geeft me een klein lachje, anders dan zijn zelfvoldane grijns. Hij steekt een beker drinken naar me uit. 'Je lijkt dorstig.' Ik discussieer met mezelf in mijn hoofd, maar zeg dan tegen mezelf:_ Wat kan er gebeuren?_  
Hij grijnst, als ik de beker aanneem en gaat verder met dansen, een halve meter van me vandaan. Ik schenk geen aandacht aan hem en dans verder met de meiden. Als mijn drankje op is, draai ik me naar hem om. Hij kijkt me afwachtend aan. 'Als wat ben je eigenlijk verkleed?' vraag ik.  
'Viktor Kruml.' zegt hij.  
Ik heb geen flauw idee wie dat is, maar knik gauw, hij biedt me nog een drankje aan en we blijven praten. Tijdens het praten voel ik steeds minder controle over mijn lichaam en mijn gedachten. Ik stoot soms per ongeluk tegen Benno aan aan en ik begin tegen mezelf te zeggen, dat Benno best een knappe jongen is. Duh, zeg ik tegen mezelf. dat weet hij zelf ook maar al te goed. Toch lijkt het eerste stemmetje te winnen en elke keer als ik hem per ongeluk aanraak voel ik een schokje. Er komt een rustiger nummer en Benno kijkt me voorzichtig aan, warmte stijgt naar mijn gezicht, als hij langzaam zijn hand opsteekt en ik hen aanneem. Ik voel mijn hoofd duizelen, terwijl ik probeer geen aandacht te schenken aan het opgewonden gefluister van mijn vriendinnen. Ik kijk stiekem om me heen om zeker te zijn dat er geen bekende Griffoendors in de buurt staan en als ik gerust mijn hoofd terugdraai, is Benno zijn gezicht nog maar een paar centimeter van de mijne vandaan. Ik zie zijn ogen een paar keer naar mijn mond schieten.  
'Je ziet er mooi uit vanavond.' zegt hij, voor hij de afstand tussen onze lippen nog kleiner maakt. Hij wacht even, mijn reactie afwachtend, maar ik trek niet terug. Hij glimlacht en drukt dan zijn lippen tegen die van mij. Ik voel me duizelig worden en sluit mijn ogen. Zijn zoen is teder, niet wat ik had verwacht, en zachtjes drukt hij zijn tong tussen mijn lippen opzoek naar mijn tong. Als hij die vindt, begint hij er langzaam om heen te draaien. Mijn lichaam verliest zijn stabiliteit, maar voor ik omval wikkelt hij zij armen om mijn middel en duwt mijn lichaam tegen de zijne.  
Het rustige nummer gaat over in een dansnummer, die me lijkt wakker te schudden. Ik stop abrupt met terug zoenen, trek me weg uit zijn omarming en kijk naar de grond. 'Ehm,' begin ik tegen zijn schoenen. 'ik moet even naar het toilet.' en loop gauw de Grote Zaal uit.

Als ik de drukte ben ontsnapt, moet ik mezelf even oriënteren en lijkt mijn hoofd wel gevuld met watten. Ik kijk om me heen. W_aar ging ik ook alweer heen? Oh, ja. Toilet._Ik zet langzaam een stap, maar val bijna om. Zuchtend doe ik mijn hakken uit en loop richting de trap naar boven. Nog steeds ging het lopen niet helemaal soepel, maar vallen deed ik niet. Ik zie twee schimmen aan de voet van de trap staan in een innige omhelzing. _Ugh_. denk ik, alweer vergeten dat ik net in de Grote Zaal precies hetzelfde heb gedaan. Als ik dichterbij kom, herken ik het blonde haar dat met gel naar achtergehouden wordt (net als toen ik hem voor het eerst zag, vorig jaar). Daarna zie ik het zwarte bobkapsel en mijn hoofd vol met watten legt langzaam, maar zeker de link. Ik laat van schrik mijn hakken vallen. In de stille gang, maakten ze een harde klap op de stenenvloer. Malfidus draait zich om, zijn gezicht niet hetzelfde als ik gewend ben en ziet mij daar staan bevroren. Zijn ogen lijken even groot te worden, maar hij herstelt zich en kijkt me minachtend aan. 'Is het interessant, Modderbloedje?'  
Ik kijk naar Patty, die me zelfvoldaan aankijkt, draai me met een ruk om en loop gauw de trap op. Als ik het toilet heb bereikt, bedenk ik me dat ik mijn hakken ben vergeten.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Als Patty me op pad heeft gestuurd om drinken te halen, ga ik eest opzoek naar Benno. Ik ben dronken genoeg om om niet helemaal helder na te denken, maar niet genoeg om het geroddel van Patty aan te kunnen. Ik duw mezelf door de menigte, moeite om een rechte lijn te lopen. Na een tijdje lopen, vond ik Benno met een meisje dansen. Ik loop er struikelend naar toe, maar kom met een een ruk tot stilstand als ik zie dat Benno het meisje begint te zoenen. Er gaat en schok door me heen als ik het meisje herken. Ik sta aan de grond genageld, woede sluit om mijn hart heen en ik vervloek mezelf voor mijn zwaktes. Ik draai me om en loop gauw de Grote Zaal uit. Als ik naar buiten storm, zie ik Patty de trap afkomen. 'Draco?' zegt ze verbaasd. Ik storm op haar af, mijn gedachten niet aanwezig, pak haar gezicht tussen mijn handen en begin haar te zoenen. Patty lijkt eerst niet te reageren, maar begint me dan terug te zoenen. Ik duw haar hardhandig tegen de muur aan en laat mijn handen over haar schouders en rug glijden. In mijn hoofd zie ik alleen maar Benno met zijn handen op Liz haar heupen, lichamen dicht tegen elkaar ingedrukt. Ik hoor zijn stem de hele tijd zeggen: 'Gewoon een speeltje.'  
Ik wordt uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een harde klap de stenenvloer. Mijn hoofd lijkt langzamer te bewegen. als ik me omdraai. Ik heb even wazig zicht, maar zie vervolgens Liz voor me staan. Schrik schiet door omhoog, maar ik herstel me gauw en kijk haar minachtend aan. 'Is het interessant, Modderbloedje?' hoor ik mijn dronken stem zeggen. Haar blik glijdt naar Patty met grote ogen van de schrik, haar masker van de vorige keer totaal verdwenen. Ze draait zich om en rent de trap op.  
Ik kijk haar na, totdat Patty met haar hand door mijn haar gaat. Ik kijk haar niet aan, maar kijk naar iets wat op de grond ligt: hakken.  
'Wat is er met mij?' mompel ik tegen de schoenen. Ik duw Patty's hand afwezig weg, pak de hakken op en loop weg van de Grote Zaal.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik kijk naar mijn spiegelbeeld in de spiegel in het meisjestoilet en zucht. _We gaan niet huilen om een jongen._ zeg ik tegen mezelf. _Dit hadden we afgesproken._ 'Fuck!' schreeuw ik tegen mezelf. Ik moet over deze jongen heen komen. We zitten in hetzelfde Huis. _Fuck!_ denk ik weer, als ik bedenk dat we nu ook bij hem in het Zwerkbalteam. Ik slag mijn handen voor mijn hoofd en doe mijn ogen dicht, vechtend tegen de tranen. Ik hou ze binnen en wil naar mijn kamer. Als ik het toilet uitloop hoor ik een commotie uit de gang van de Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor komen. Ik wil er naartoe lopen, maar kom de nieuwe professor van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten tegen. 'Mevrouw Griffel,' zegt hij met een vriendelijke glimlach. 'Mag ik u verzoeken naar uw Leerlingenkamer te gaan.'  
Ik voel een bezorgdheid opkomen. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'  
'Geen zorgen uw zus en haar vrienden zijn ongedeerd. De rest van de Wemel familie ook.' voegt hij eraan toe, als hij mijn blik ziet. 'Maar het is niet veilig om alleen door de gangen te lopen. Ik zal met u mee lopen naar uw Leerlingenkamer, tot we meer informatie krijgen.' Hij steekt zijn hand op, waarmee hij wil zeggen 'na u' en ik begin te lopen.

Als ik professor Lupos bedankt heb, stap ik door het gat van de Leerlingenkamer. Er waren nog veel mensen op, die opgewekt het feest aan het bespreken waren of bezorgd aan het praten waren over wat er gebeurd was in de gangen. Ik vang iets op over de Dikke Dame, maar hoor niet precies wat. Ik zie Malfidus vanuit mijn ooghoek bij het haardvuur zitten, Korzel en Kwast als bewakers naast hem. Benno zit zover mogelijk van hem vandaag, met een boze blik. _Zouden ze ruzie hebben?_ ik schud mijn hoofd. _Niet mijn probleem._ Benno en ik kijken elkaar aan en zijn boze blik verandert en hij knipoogt naar me. Ik voel mijn gezicht rood worden en vlucht naar mijn slaapzaal. Waar mijn vriendinnen me aan het opwachten waren. Ze wilden het gedetailleerd over mijn zoen met Benno hebben en toen ik het zo gedetailleerd mogelijk had verteld riep Polly uit. 'Je had zijn hoofd moeten zien!'  
'Wiens hoofd?' vraag ik verward.  
'Malfidus, hij was zó jaloers.' zei Christy giechelend.  
'Maar...' ik val stil en laat het gesprek overgaan in iets anders. _Malfidus... jaloers?_  
Het gesprek van de meiden wordt onderbroken door een ijzige stem. 'Zwadderaars, jullie aandacht. Zoek in de Leerlingenkamer jullie Hoofdmonitoren op en volg hen naar de Grote Zaal.' Professor Sneep zijn stem klinkt door de slaapzalen van de Zwadderich Leerlingenkamer. 'Neem je slaapspullen mee.'  
We kijken elkaar allemaal aan, paniek groeiend in onze ogen.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Wanneer ik de Leerlingenkamer heb bereikt, is hij nog zo goed als leeg. Ik verklein Liz haar hakken en stop ze ergens veilig in mijn koffer. Als ik terug kom in de Leerlingenkamer, zijn er al meer mensen. Ik zie Korzel en Kwast en ze lopen meteen mijn kant op, kostuums nog in hun hand. Dan zie ik een triomfantelijke Benno binnenkomen, het onbekende gevoelt besluipt me weer en als hij op me af komt lopen, geef ik hem een minachtende blik. Hij lacht naar me. 'Waar was jij opeens, Draco?' vraagt hij opgewekt.  
'Ik kan precies hetzelfde aan jou vragen.' zeg ik kil, hij vangt mijn toon op en kijkt me vragend aan. Korzel en Kwast vangen het ook op en ik zie ze gespannen staan. 'Nog een meisje aan de haak geslagen. dan?' zeg ik, voor hij wat kan zeggen.  
'Eh, nu je het zegt...' hij pauzeert even en kijkt me grondig aan. 'Je hebt ons gezien.'  
Ik verbaas me over hoe snel hij me doorheeft, en knik kortaf.  
'Ik had wat op,' begint hij verontschuldigend. 'zij had wat op, het gebeur-'  
Mijn ogen worden groot, als Benno zijn schoenen opeens interessanter vindt dan mij. 'JE HEBT HAAR DRONKEN GEVOERD?' schreeuw ik door de hele Leerlingenkamer, Benno kijkt geschrokken op en laat een zachte 'Sssst' ontsnappen, maar ik luister niet. 'Ben je helemaal gek geworden?' roep ik, niet bewust van alle ogen op die nu op mij gericht zijn. Korzel kucht, om me te waarschuwen. Ik kijk om me heen en verander mijn houding draai me om en ga bij het haardvuur zitten.  
Korzel kijkt Benno nog even boos aan en Kwast knakt zijn knokkels, voordat ze achter me aankwamen. Ik weet niet of Korzel of Kwast wist waar onze ruzie overgaat, maar ik ben stiekem heel blij dat ze achter mij staan.

Niet veel later klinkt de stem van professor Sneep, die vertelt dat ze naar de Grote Zaal moeten, waar we een avond blijven slapen omdat een schilderij ervan overtuigd is dat ze de dooddoener Sirius Zwarts gezien heeft.


	5. Zwerkbal

_Draco's perspectief_

Ik lig in de ziekenzaal, mijn arm doet niet meer zo heel erg pijn, maar ik schaam me dood. Die stomme kip van die pummel Hagrid heeft me neergehaald en iedereen heeft het gezien of heet er al van gehoord.

Een paar dagen later mag ik weg en als ik in de Grote Zaal aan mijn ontbijt zit, hangt Patty over me heen. 'Doet het veel pijn, Dracy?' vraagt ze met een zielig stemmetje.  
'Ja,' antwoordt ik heel hard. 'ik heb nog geluk gehad, mijn arm moest er bijna af.' Ik zie Liz naar me kijken, maar als onze ogen ontmoeten, rolt ze met de hare en kijkt ze naar haar vriendinnen. Ik voel me een grote aansteller.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik sta op het veld, bezem in mijn linkerhand en kijk naar het publiek, vlinder in mijn maag. Hork geeft me een verzekerend klopje op mijn schouder. Kwast komt naast me staan en duwt me bijna omver, als hij me speels een duwtje geeft. Ik grijns, als ik mijn mede Drijver een duw teruggeef (hij voelde het volgens mij niet eens).  
Het Ravenklauw team stapt op zijn bezem en wij doen hetzelfde. Hork schreeuwt iets naar ons, maar ik versta hem niet onder het gejuich van de supporters. Ik kijk naar het Griffoendor vak en zie mijn supporters, ja _mijn_ supporters ze waren zeker niet voor Zwadderich. De tweeling had zelfs een spandoek gemaakt. Er staat op: 'Lizzie is de beste Drijver van Zwadderich!' dan verandert de tekst. 'Eigenlijk de enig beste in het team.' Ik rol met mijn ogen en steek mijn tong naar ze uit, wat ze alleen maar trotser laat kijken. Malfidus vliegt langs en ik hoor hem grommen om het spandoek. Ik stijf hoger en wacht op het fluitje van Madame Hooch. Ik hou mijn knuppel stevig vast en adem uit. Het fluitje gaat en de ballen vliegen weg. Ik sla een Beuker richting een jager van Ravenklauw, die de Slurk had weten te bemachtigen, en raak haar vol in de maag. Hierdoor laat ze de Slurk uit haar handen vallen en bijna van haar bezem valt. Punnik vangt de bal op en vliegt richting het doel. Ik kijk snel om me heen of de Snaai al ergens te zien is, maar Malfidus en de zoeker van Ravenklauw lijken nog niks gezien te hebben. Ik zie dat Punnik naar Montague heeft gegooid. Montague lijkt te willen gooien naar het doel, maar de wachter vliegt precies voor de doelen. Ik zoek een Beuker, vlieg er naar toe en geef hem een gemene tik richting het doel. Ik hoor het publiek gezamenlijk naar adem happen, als de Beuker de wachters hoofd raakt en hij naar beneden valt. _Oeps._ Montague ziet zijn kans en gooit de bal in het doel. Weer zoek ik naar de Snaai, maar draai me om als ik Kwast mijn naam hoor schreeuwen. Ik duik nog net op tijd weg als de andere Beuker (gestuurd door een Drijver van Ravenklauw) op me afkomt.  
'LET OP JE EIGEN TAAK!' schreeuwt Malfidus kwaad naar me, blijkbaar doorhebbend wat ik aan het doen was. Ik draai me kwaad om naar de Beuker en sla de Beuker richting hem. Hij ontsnapt hem op het laatste moment en kijkt me vies aan.  
'HÉ KAPPEN!' schreeuwt Flint. 'FOCUS OP DE WEDSTRIJD!' Ik vlieg weg van Malfidus en dit is precies wat ik doe.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Ik gooi mijn schoenen in een hoek van de kleedkamer. _Eerst brengt ze zichzelf in gevaar. Dan brengt ze mij in gevaar..._ Ik begin van woede te ijsberen. 'Draco,' Flint komt binnen, met de rest van het team achter hem aan. 'Wat is er aan de hand met jou? We hebben gewonnen!' Iedereen juicht, zelf Liz lijkt zich erover heen te hebben gezet. Ik raap mijn schoenen weer op en loop zonder iets te zeggen de kleedkamer uit.  
Als ik gedoucht heb en de slaapzaal weer binnenkom, zit Benno op mijn bed. Ik kijk hem voorbij en rommel in mijn koffer voor een schoon overhemd. 'Gefeliciteerd.' zegt Benno voorzichtig. Ik heb een shirt gevonden en trek hem aan. 'Ik zag wat er gebeurde met Lizzie.' ik verstijf, als ik haar koosnaam uit zijn mond komt. 'Wat was er?' Ik kijk hem vernietigend aan. 'Hè, hè, je kan me eindelijk aankijken.' zegt hij met een grijns. Ik lach spottend.  
'Waarom zou dat jou ook maar iets schelen? Ben je bezorgd om je, _vriendinnetje_?' Ik voel het gevoel weer opkomen en bijt op mijn kiezen.  
'Draco,' begint Benno langzaam en onzeker. 'ben je jaloers op Lizzie en mij? Door wat er gebeurd is tijdens het Halloween feest?' dan valt het allemaal op zijn plek. Het gevoel, het onbekende gevoel, het was jaloezie. Ik ben nog nooit jaloers geweest. Benno ziet mijn blik. 'Waarom zei je dat niet gewoon?' Ik haal mij schouders op.  
'Ik wist het niet...' mompel ik. 'Oh, Merlijn's baard, nee, dit kan niet., het gaat niet.'  
Benno kijkt me doordringend aan. 'Draco, rustig. Adem, hij weet het niet. Er is niks aan de hand. Hij hoeft het niet te weten.'  
Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht, sla mijn handen voor mijn gezicht en probeer me op mijn adem te focussen. 'Ik hou mijn afstand. En zal niks zeggen.' zegt Benno met een rustgevende stem. 'Als we maar weer normaal kunnen doen tegen elkaar.' Ik open mijn ogen en knik.


	6. Winter komt eraan

De herfst lijkt langzaam naar de winter toe te leven. Het Grote Meer begint langzaam maar zeker te bevriezen en leerlingen beginnen mutsen, wanten en sjaals te dragen, in thema van hun Huis natuurlijk. Door de verandering in het weer beginnen mensen opgewekt over de kerstvakantie te praten. Een van de weinige die hier niet aan meedoet is Elizabeth. Meneer en mevrouw Griffel zullen niet thuis zijn, maar zullen met het kantoor op skivakantie zijn en hierdoor zijn beide Griffels verplicht om op Zweinstein te blijven. Ook zijn Ron en Harry niet van plan naar huis te gaan.

De derdejaars en hoger zijn zich aan het klaarmaken voor hun laatste bezoek aan Zweinsveld van dit jaar. Zelfs Harry probeert met zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel stiekem mee te gaan, maar helaas wordt hij gesnapt door de tweeling. Ze pakken hem beide aan een arm beet, trekken hem een verlaten lokaal in en trekken de mantel van zijn hoofd af. 'Jongens.' zegt Harry zeurderig.  
De tweeling antwoordt met een glimlach. 'We hebben een...' zegt Fred.  
'... vroeg kerstcadeau voor je.' eindigt George.  
Ze geven hem de Sluipwegwijzer en leggen aan Harry uit hoe hij werkt.  
'Kijk,' zegt George met een zijdelingse blik naar zijn broer. 'hier zie je Liz lopen langs het Grote Meer.' Op de plattegrond zie je voetafdrukken langs het meer lopen met een kopje erboven: 'Elizabeth Griffel'.  
Harry knikt, hij snapt nu hoe de kaart werkt.  
'Ik moet even...' zegt Fred en loopt weg, zonder zijn zin af te maken. Harry kijkt hem vragend na, maar George grinnikt alleen en geeft Harry dan een knipoog.

* * *

_Fred's perspectief_

Ik loop vluchtig het terrein op, richting het Grote Meer. Ik zie haar een paar meter voor me, helemaal verstopt in haar mantel en sjaal. Ze staat stil en staart over het bevroren water.  
'Hé, Liz.' zeg ik voorzichtig, ze lijkt uit haar gedachten getrokken te worden, kijkt naar me om en glimlacht naar me, maar ik herken de afwezige blik in haar ogen.  
'Hé, Fred.' ik voel een kriebel in mijn maag, als ze mijn naam uitspreekt.  
Ze kijkt me afwachtend aan, ik neem een hap koele lucht en zeg: 'Ik wilde je nog een kerstcadeau geven, voordat ik naar huis ga.'  
Haar blik lijkt nu gefocust, zelfs een beetje nieuwsgierig. 'Oh. Maar ik heb helemaal niks voor jou.'  
'Het is niks boeiends.' lieg ik. 'Gewoon iets kleins wat ik in Zweinsveld tegenkwam.' Dat laatste was geen leugen, ik vond dit in een klein, verstopt winkeltje in Zweinsveld, waar ze Dreuzel spulletjes verkopen. Ik graai in de binnenzak van mijn mantel en trek het kleine, verpakte doosje eruit. Liz pakt hem aan en kijkt me met een 'dit had je niet hoeve doen'-blik aan. Ze scheurt gretig het inpakpapier en opent het doosje. Ze laat haar adem ontsnappen uit verbazing. 'Hoe...' begint ze, als ze het kettinkje uit het doosje haalt. 'Fred, je hebt het onthouden.'  
Ik grijns. 'Het is niet dezelfde als die jij had, volgens mij, maar ik kon hem niet laten liggen. Het kettinkje heeft een paars-roze kat, die een opvallende, grote lach heeft. Het was de Kolderkat van het Dreuzel verhaal Alice in Wonderland.  
Ik denk terug aan de gesprekken van de afgelopen zomervakantie, maar die over haar favoriete Dreuzel boek en de verfilming (dat duurde even voordat ze dat aan me had uitgelegd) erna. Ze vertelde me over het verhaal en de rare avonturen die erin gebeuren. Dit is één van de belangrijkste gesprekken met Liz geweest, in mijn ogen. Dit was de avond dat George het wist. 'Je bent verliefd.' hij had het niet gevraagd, het was een observatie. En vanaf dat moment wist ik dat het waar was.  
Liz vliegt me om de nek. 'Dankjewel, niemand kan dit overtreffen.' fluistert ze dankbaar in mijn oor. Er gaat een rilling over mijn rug, als haar adem langs mijn oor strijkt. Ze trekt zich terug en glimlacht naar me, die ik beantwoord. Samen lopen we terug naar het kasteel.


	7. Kerstvakantie

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Als de vakantie is aangeboren en iedereen vertrokken is met de trein, valt er een rust over Zweinstein. Ik zucht als ik terug op de (nu) lege slaapzaal ben.  
Ik denk terug aan hoe George me haar door de war gooide toen hij er met zijn hand doorheen ging, alsof ik vijf jaar oud ben! Maar stiekem moet ik er wel om lachen. Ik wrijf over mijn nieuwe ketting, als ik aan het afscheid met Fred denk. Hij gaf me een knuffel en zei: 'Niet te veel kattenkwaad zonder mij uithalen, hè.'  
'Er is niemand om het bij uit te halen.' had ik grijnzend geantwoord. Ginny gaf me ook een knuffel. 'Ik baal dat ik niet mag blijven.' zei ze nog.  
'Maak je niet druk, ik vermaak me wel.' loog ik. Benno liep langs en ik keek gauw weg, zoekend naar de jongen waar ik niet meer aan zou denken.  
Toen de trein was vertrokken liep ik met Hermelien, Harry en Ron terug naar Zweinstein. Er viel even een stilte, maar gauw begonnen we plannen te maken om samen kerstcadeau's uit te pakken in de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer en na het gezamenlijke kerstdiner met zijn vieren Boterbier te drinken. Hierdoor kreeg ik steeds meer vertrouwen in deze vakantie.

Ik besluit een boek te gaan lezen in de verlaten leerlingenkamer naast het warme haardvuur en kies na lang twijfelen het boek Animal Farm van George Orwell. Ik loop vanaf mijn slaapzaal naar de leerlingenkamer, mijn gedachten al bij het boek. Als ik opkijk zie ik iemand midden in de leerlingenkamer staan en laat van schrik mijn boek glijden en staar verbijsterd naar Malfidus.  
'Wat doe _jij_ hier?' zeg ik met mijn ongeïnteresseerde blik.  
'Hetzelfde als jij...' zegt hij, zijn stem minder kil, dan normaal. Hij loopt op me af en mijn eerste reactie is een stap naar achter doen. Hij steekt zijn hand handen op, alsof hij wilde laten zien dat hij me niks aan wilde doen. Hij zakt door zijn knieën en raapt mijn boek op. Hij bekijkt de kaft en trekt een wenkbrauw op. Ik gris het boek uit zijn handen en sis: 'Het is een _Dreuzel_ boek, voordat je het vraagt. ' Ik loop langs hem, de geur van zijn parfum en leer inhalerend. Ik positioneer me zodat ik met mijn rug naar hem toe zit, sla mijn boek open en doe net alsof ik lees. Ik voel mezelf pas weer ontspannen, als ik Malfidus' voetstappen hoor wegsterven. 'Dit wordt me toch een vakantie.' zucht ik tegen mijn boek.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Ik kan niet stoppen met glimlachen, als ik uit de leerlingenkamer stap. Het was een zware tegenvaller toen ik een brief van mijn ouders ontving waar instond dat ze niet met kerst, de reden bleef geheim... Ik baalde flink, dit hield in dat ik alleen moest achterblijven op Zweinstein. Maar als ik had geweten dat zij er zou zijn, had ik er niet zo tegen opgezien. We hebben twee weken de leerlingenkamer voor onszelf. Mijn glimlach wordt alleen maar groter.

Pas als ik 's avonds de Grote Hal bereik, daalt mijn opgewektheid, omdat ik de andere Griffel, Potter en Wezel aan de grote tafel zie zitten voor het avondeten. Ze beginnen meteen te fluisteren en kijken met medelijden om naar Liz, die nog altijd doet alsof ik er niet ben.

* * *

Tijdens het avondmaal op kerstavond was het bijna de hele avond stil, met alleen wat gefluister van het gouden trio en Elizabeth. En na het dessert vertrekt Draco als eerste, iet veel later gevolgd door het kwartet. Hermelien knuffelt haar zusje en zegt: 'Kom je morgenochtend naar onze leerlingenkamer om samen de cadeau's open te maken?' Het klonk meer als een herinnering, dan een vraag en Elizabeth knikt. Ze nemen afscheid en gaan naar hun eigen leerlingenkamer.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik kleed me om naar mijn pyjama en sloffen, ook trek ik een kleedje uit mijn koffer. Ik loop mijn slaapzaal uit en val bijna over rode hakken... Wacht dat zijn _mijn_ hakken. _Hoe komen ze daar nou?_ ik pak ze op en denk aan de avond dat ik ze liet vallen in de gang. _Heeft Malfidus ze meegenomen?_ Het leek me stug, maar Patty was (gelukkig) wel naar huis voor de kerstvakantie en wie zou verder nou weten dat ze van mij zijn? Ik gooi ze naast mijn bed en ga terug naar het originele plan: lezen met een dekentje over me heen, het haardvuur voor extra warmte. Als ik aankom zie ik warme chocomelk met koekjes in kerstvormpjes op de salontafel liggen. Het waren twee mokken, maar ik hem _echt_ niet halen om te vertellen dat er warme chocomelk voor hem klaarstaat. Helaas was dat ook niet nodig, want hij kwam ietsje later, toen de chocomelk drinkbaar was zonder je tong te verbranden, de leerlingenkamer inlopen.  
'Oeh warme chocomelk.' zegt hij en gaat zonder blikken of blozen naast me op de bank zitten. Hij neemt eerst een slok en dan een hap van een koekje. Zo zitten we daar even in stilte, totdat hij hem verbreekt.  
'Heb je je hakken gevonden?' Ik kijk hem verbijsterd aan, dit is serieus waar hij mee begint?!  
'Ja,' zeg ik bits. 'Waarom duurde het zo lang, voordat je ze teruggaf?'  
Hij grinnikt, alsof hij de vijandigheid niet in mijn stem hoort. 'Ik wilde ze op het goede moment teruggeven.'  
'Je bedoelt, wanneer je _vriendinnetje_ het niet kan zien?'  
Mijn bitsheid lijkt hem eindelijk te raken. 'Ze is niet mijn vriendinnetje.' zegt hij met zijn tanden op elkaar. 'En nee, wanneer we alleen konden zijn. Zoals nu.' Ik kijk hem vragend aan, maar weet niks om terug te zeggen. 'Wat vind jij van de nieuwe professor... Hoe heet hij ook alweer?' hij vroeg het meer aan zichzelf, maar toch geef ik antwoord.  
'Lupos... Ik vind hem een goede docent, ook een aardige man.' ik begin langzaam te ontspannen, als Malfidus knikt.  
'Hij heeft ons les gegeven over Boemannen en had een echte Boeman in de les!'  
Ik voel jaloezie. 'Serieus? Ik zou wel willen weten waar mijn Boeman in zou veranderen. Wat was jouw Boeman?' vraag ik zonder na te denken.  
Malfidus zijn gezicht betrekt. 'Ik, eh, heb het niet tijdens de les gedaan. Ik... was bang in wat hij zou veranderen.' hij neemt een pauze om zijn gedachten in orde te krijgen. 'Ik heb het nog alleen met de professor geoefend en...' hij slikt, naar het haardvuur starend. 'het was mijn vader.'  
Ik ben blij dat zijn gezicht van de mijne weggedraaid is, zodat hij mijn gezichtsuitdrukking niet kan zien. De horror is van mijn gezicht is af te lezen. Ik beweeg langzaam naar hem toe en sla mijn armen een beetje onhandig om hen heen. Hij laat een zucht ontsnappen, maar verzet zich niet tegen mijn omhelzing.  
Ik hoor zijn schokkerige adem langzaam weer normaal worden en laat voorzichtig los. Ik pak zijn mok en geef hem aan.  
'Bedankt.' mompelt hij. Zijn ogen glijden naar mijn ketting. 'Vroeg kerstcadeau?' vraagt hij, de spijker op de kop slaand.  
Mijn hand vliegt naar het hangertje en ik knik, een glimlach vormend op mijn lippen. Hij bestudeert mijn gezicht en zijn blik verandert. Als hij me ziet kijken, wendt hij zijn blik af. 'Fred Wemel?' zijn stem opeens nors. Ik knik, niet begrijpend hoe hij dit weet. 'Dacht ik al.'  
'Hoezo?'

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

Ik kijk lachend om naar Liz, maar zie dan dat ze serieus is. 'Omdat hij verliefd op je is.' ik zie de schrik op haar gezicht en besef hoe naïef ze is.  
'Nee, hij ziet me als zijn kleine zusje.'  
Ik rol met mijn ogen. 'Ja, want die krijgt ook sieraden van hem...' ik laat een stilte vallen zodat ze tijd heeft om na te denken.  
Ze laat na een tijdje na te denken een zucht ontsnappen, maar zegt verder niks.

* * *

_Derde persoon_

Draco en Elizabeth blijven de hele avond praten over hun jeugd, over hun lievelingsvakken en minst leuke vakken, hun lievelingsdocenten (Draco: Sneep, Elizabeth: Lupos), over hun vrienden en over hun familie. Draco maakte geen één opmerking over Elizabeth haar Dreuzelfamilie of over haar zus, Harry of de Wemels. Hij luistert zelfs heel aandachtig, als Elizabeth probeert uit te leggen wat haar ouders doen voor werk. 'Ze kijken of je tanden schoon zijn en niet kapot gaan, dus of je geen gaatjes hebt of rare vlekken.'  
Draco knikt, de woorden goed opnemend. 'Daarom zijn jouw tanden zo mooi.' zegt hij dan.  
Elizabeth bloost en ze vertelt gauw over haar vriendinnen in Zwadderich.  
'Waarom ga je met hun om?' vraagt Draco, een beetje voorzichtig.  
'Eh, we delen een slaapzaal.' zegt ze, alsof dit logisch is. Maar Draco ziet het verband niet. 'Jij bent toch ook bevriend met de jongens in jouw slaapzaal?' Draco schudt zijn hoofd. 'Dat is niet hetzelfde. Ik ken Korzel en Kwast al van jongs af aan, onze families zijn vrienden. Hetzelfde geldt voor Benno,' Elizabeth haar ogen schieten opeens naar haar handen. 'alleen is hij echt mijn vriend. Korzel en Kwast niet echt.' Er valt een ongemakkelijke stilte bij het noemen van Benno.  
Draco zucht. 'Ik zag jullie op het Halloween feest.' Elizabeth haar wangen worden een beetje rood en ze blijft heel geïnteresseerd naar haar handen staren. 'Daarom deed ik zo, op de gang.' Elizabeth draait haar hoofd opeens fel om naar Draco en haar lippen zijn een rechte lijn op elkaar geperst.  
'Daarom deed je zo?' krijgt ze eruit. 'En waarom deed je dan zo in de trein? Of elke keer als je me ziet? Waarom doe je dan zo tegen mijn zus? Of tegen de Wemels?' er komt woede vrij en het doet Elizabeth goed om het er eindelijk uit te gooien.  
'Lizzie,' begint Draco zacht.  
'NOEM ME NIET ZO.' Elizabeth staat op en wil wegstormen, maar Draco is sneller en grijpt haar bij haar pols beet. Hij draait haar hard om en ze begint tegen te stribbelen, zichzelf, tevergeefs, proberend los te trekken. Draco trekt haar tegen hem aan en hij kijkt haar bezorgd aan. Als ze zijn borst tegen haar gezicht aanvoelt, stopt ze met verzetten en hij laat haar pols los.  
Hij duwt haar kin naar boven en dwingt haar hem aan te kijken. Ze staart met tranen in haar ogen zijn grijze ogen in. Tranen lopen over haar wangen en schaamte is van haar gezicht te lezen.  
Draco drukt zonder na te denken zijn lippen op die van haar, zijn linkerhand op haar onderrug en zijn rechter in haar haar. Als hij weer nadenkt, trekt hij terug en kijkt haar aan met een mix van schuld en shock. Ze kijkt hem een seconde aan, gaat dan op haar tenen staan en zoent hem terug, haar handen achter zijn nek. Zijn tong gaat langs haar lippen, alsof hij toestemming vraagt en ze opent haar mond om hem binnen te laten. Dan trekt Elizabeth toch terug en kijkt Draco aan.

* * *

_Draco's perspectief_

'Waarom?' fluistert ze en ik hoor haar tranen in de vraag.  
_Ja, Draco. Vertel even waarom je zo gek in je hoofd bent_. Ik ga verslagen op de bank zitten en ze wacht tot ze naast me komt zitten, maar dit doet ze niet. Ik zucht. 'Er is geen goed excuus.' zeg ik.  
Ze slaat haar armen over elkaar en ze doet me nu heel erg denken aan haar zus. 'Probeer maar.' zegt ze.  
Ik haal me handen door mijn haar en verstop dan mijn gezicht in ze. 'Mijn ouders,' begin ik met tegenzin. 'zijn tegen het mengen van tovenaars en Dreuzels. Ze zien Dreuzels als het zwakkere ras. Dit is al generaties lang, wat meerdere Puurbloed tovenaars zo zien. Halfbloedjes of... Dreuzel geborenen, zijn ook zwakker. Ze zijn niet puur in hun ogen en kunnen nooit beter zijn dan Puurbloed tovenaars.' Ik durf niet meer naar Liz kijken, ze staat nog steeds en lijkt bevroren. 'Dit is mij zo geleerd, ik... wist niet beter.' Ik sla mezelf mentaal voor mijn hoofd, het klinkt nog zwakker als ik het excuus uit mijn mond laat komen. 'Het spijt me, echt heel erg. Voor alles wat ik jou of je zus heb aangedaan.' Ik staar weer naar het haardvuur en vervloek mezelf voor mijn eerlijkheid tegenover Liz. Ik weet niet wat het is, maar opeens wil ik alles blootleggen en haar alles vertellen. Alles wat er gebeurt achter de schermen, bij mij, bij mijn ouders, alles.  
'Draco,' haalt Liz me uit mijn gepieker, er gaat een rilling over mijn ruggengraat, ze spreekt mijn voornaam nu voor het eerst uit en ik wil dat ze nooit stopt met mijn naam uitspreken. Ik kijk voorzichtig naar haar, haar blik verzacht als ze me aankijkt en ze zakt door haar knieën. Ze pakt mijn gezicht tussen haar handen. 'Het is niet jouw schuld.' Ze blijft me aankijken en het enige wat ik op dat moment wil doen is huilen. Ik wil mijn gezicht verstoppen in haar haar en me eindelijk een keer zwak voelen en eindelijk een keer mijn masker voor goed te laten vallen. Ze lijkt mijn gedachten te zien en gaat bij me op schoot zitten, haar armen om me heen en mijn gezicht tegen haar aangedrukt. Zonder dat ze het doorgeeft, laat ik een paar tranen ontsnappen, maar als ze me weer aankijkt zijn ze alweer opgedroogd. Ze glimlacht een beetje opgelaten en ik glimlach op dezelfde manier terug. Ze buigt zich naar me toe en begint me te zoenen. Ik zoen haar verbaasd terug, terwijl ze me helemaal de ban opduwt. Wanneer ik op de bank lig, ligt ze half op me. Ik duw haar zachtjes naar achter, zodat onze lippen van elkaar af zijn en kijk haar aan. Ze kijkt verstoord terug en de blik laat me glimlachen. Ik laat mijn beide handen door haar haar gaan, bui me naar gaar neus en geef erop een kusje. 'Je bent zo geweldig.' fluister ik en ze kijkt me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw op, maar zegt niks. Er lijken zoveel vragen door haar hoofd te schieten. Ik ga recht opzitten en trek haar tegen me aan. 'Wat is er?'  
'Wat bedoel je daarmee?'  
'Ik bedoel dat je het meest geweldige persoon bent, die ik ooit ontmoet heb. Je bent loyaal, vergevingsgezind, vriendelijk, maar ook niet bang om voor jezelf op te komen, vastberaden en ook zeker niet vervelend om naar te kijken. Oh en een geweldige Drijver!' ze begint te lachen en ik weet zeker dat ze denkt aan de wedstrijd waar ze die Beuker mijn richting opsloeg en begon ook te lachen.  
'Je weet wel dat ik die Beuker zo sloeg dat hij je nooit zou raken, toch?'  
Nu was het mijn beurt op verbaasd te kijken. 'Nee, dat... Kan jij dat?' ze geeft mee een grijns als antwoord. 'Maar waarom zou je dat doen?'  
'Ik was boos, maar wilde je niet verwonden.'

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik wordt wakker van wat gerommel en open met tegenzin mijn ogen. Ik lig met mijn hoofd op Draco zijn borst en zie at hij nog slaapt. Ik kijk over hem heen en zie at het haardvuur uit is. Als ik zoek naar waar het gerommel vandaan kwam, zie ik een ontbijt op de salontafel staan. Eieren, koffie, toast en nog veel meer. Ik voel mijn maag rommelen en probeer zo op te staan, dat Draco niet wakker van me wordt. Ik maak netjes twee borden en schenk koffie in twee mokken.  
Draco opent zijn ogen, alsof de geur van de koffie heb wakker heeft gemaakt.  
'Ah , je bent op.' zeg k triomfantelijk en wijs naar het ontbijt. Hij geeft en mee grom als antwoord. _Geen ochtendpersoon, check._  
Hij pakt mijn arm vast en trekt me terug de bank op. Ik giechel, als hij zich om me heen wikkelt en op mijn schouder gaat liggen. 'Draco.' fluister ik, maar hij gromt weer. Ik glimlach en laat mijn hoofd op de zijne rusten. Ik laat mijn vingers door zijn haren glijden streel zijn hoofd. Ik verlies mezelf in mijn gedachten en vergeet dat ik trek heb.  
Draco kreunt en mompelt: 'Rook ik nou koffie?'  
'Ja,' grinnik ik. 'wil je?' Hij knikt, maar verroert zich niet. Ik zucht en sta op, Draco tilt zijn hoofd op en legt hem vervolgens weer op een kussen. Ik pak de mok koffie en hou hem zo dat de warme dampen richting hem gaan. Zijn ogen vliegen open en hij kijkt vol liefde naar de mok. Hij rekt zijn arm naar mij uit, maar ik de mok plagend uit zijn bereik. Zijn wenkbrauwen vormen rimpels op mijn voorhoofd en hij kijkt me nors aan.  
'Kom hem maar halen.' zegt ik uitdagend, hij grijnst en staat op. Hij staat een paar centimeter van me af en ik voel mijn adem schokken. _Hoe kan iemand er zo slaperig er zo goed uitzien?_ Hij bijt op zijn lip en bekijkt me van top tot teen. 'Waarom staat een pyjama je zo vreselijk sexy?' vraagt hij en geeft me een zoen op mijn mond, dan één op mijn wang, dan één op mijn oor en dan één in mijn nek. Ik voel een tinteling door mijn lichaam gaan en duw gauw de mok koffie in zijn hand. Hij kreunt van tevredenheid, als hij de mok naar zijn lippen brengt en ik voel een rode gloed over mijn wangen trekken. Ik draai me gauw om naar de salontafel en grijp mijn eigen koffiemok. Draco lijkt zijn kans hebben gezien en komt van achter tegen me aanstaan. Hij doet zijn ene arm om me heen, de ander nog steeds om me heen, de ander nog steeds de mok vasthoudend, en zijn kin op mijn schouder. Ik voel zijn warme adem op mijn wang en merk dat dit niet mijn rode wangen minder maakt. Hij drukt nog een paar kusjes in mijn nek en ik moet mezelf inhouden om zelf niet te kreunen.  
'Zullen we gewoon de hele dag hier blijven? Het zal de beste kerst ooit zijn.' fluister hij in mijn oor en het eerste wat ik denk is ja, maar dan besef ik me iets.  
'Hoe laat is het?' ik draai me om en kijk naar Draco, die niet reageert. 'Draco, ik meen het hoe laat is het?'  
Hij zucht en kijkt met tegenzin op zijn horloge. 'Iets voor twaalf.' zegt hij.  
'Fuck!' roep ik. Ik gooi de koffie achterover, gooi wat ei op mijn toast en sprint richting de geur.  
'Liz, wat is er? Waar ga je heen?' Ik draai me om, mijn toast voor de helft in mijn mond. 'Ik pfeb afgesproke me Hurmelien.' hij kijkt me niet begrijpend aan. 'Kerstcadeau's!' schreeuw ik. Hij kijkt me met een pruillip aan en ik zucht. 'Niet zo doen,' ik loop terug naar hem, druk een kus op zijn mond en loop weer terug naar de deur. 'Ik ben zo weer terug!' beloof ik en schiet de leerlingenkamer uit.

* * *

_Hermelien's perspectief_

Ik zit buiten de leerlingenkamer, naast de Dikke Dame en kijkt al een half uur om de vijf minuten op mijn horloge. Ik voel een mix van zorgen en irritatie. _Ja, Liz is altijd te laat. Maar bijna een uur? Dat nooit._ Ik kijk weer op mijn horloge en als ik op kijk zie ik Liz in haar pyjama en sloffen aankomen rennen. Haar haar is duidelijk niet geborsteld en er zat ei in de hoek van haar mond.  
Nu ik weet dat dat ze veilig is, voel ik de irritatie overnemen en sta op, met een wenkbrauw opgetrokken en mijn armen over elkaar geslagen, sta ik met mijn voet te tikken. Als ze voor mijn neus staat, doet ze haar handen op haar knieën en probeert ze haat adem te reguleren.  
'Wat... veel... trappen... zeg...' ze steekt een vinger in de lucht, om aan te geven dat ik haar nog even moet geven. Als ze weer op adem is kijkt ze me grijnzend aan en zegt: 'Ik kwam Sneep tegen, heel ongemakkelijk om je afdelingshoofd tegen te komen in je pyjama.' ze moet lachen, maar ik blijf haar met een strenge blik aankijken. Ze rolt met haar ogen. 'Sorry, dat ik wat later ben.'  
'Wat later?! Een uur!'  
'Ik zei toch, sorry. Ik had me verslapen.'  
Ik kijk haar met toegeknepen ogen aan en zie dat ze een glinstering in haar ogen heeft.  
Ik zucht. 'Nou, kom. De jongens wachten op ons.'

Ron, Harry, Liz en ik kregen een zelfgemaakte trui en zelfgemaakte toffee van mevrouw (en meneer) Wemel. Liz kreeg een Zwadderich groene en wij een Griffoendor rode. Van onze ouders kregen Liz en ik beide en boek (en flosdraad, het blijven tandartsen). Van de Wemel jongens, Ginny en Harry kreeg ik een boek over Zwerkbal (ach, ze probeerden het) en kreeg Liz fopspullen van Zonko's Fopmagazjin. Harry kreeg een Vuurflits, waarvan we niet wisten van wie. Niet dat de jongens en Liz dat ook maar iets interesseerden, want het was een Vuurflits. Ik rol met mijn ogen.  
Liz lijkt zoveel vrolijker dan de afgelopen dagen, waardoor ik me afvraag of er iets gisteravond gebeurd is.  
'Nou, ik vond het gezellig, maar ik moet gaan.' zegt ze opeens, terwijl ze haar cadeau's bij elkaar raapt.  
'Ehm,' zeg ik, haar doordringend aankijkend. 'waarheen?'  
'Ik ga terug naar...' ze ontduikt opeens mijn blik, een stuk toffee in haar mond proppend. Ze zegt iets onverstaanbaars, waardoor de toffee haar mond uitvliegt.  
'Sorry, waar moet je heen?' nog steeds bezig met haar blik op te vangen, terwijl de jongens om haar rare gedrag moeten lachen. 'Liz?' hou ik vol, als ze met haar armen vol naar het portretgat loopt. Ze draait zich met tegenzin om.  
'Naar de leerlingenkamer, ik heb daar met... iemand afgesproken.'  
'Iemand?' mijn armen glijden over elkaar heen en ik merk dat de jongen ook geïnteresseerd worden.  
'Ja.'  
'Met wie?' vraagt Ron.  
'Professor Sneep, duh!' ze lijkt trots op zichzelf en hierdoor geloof ik haar niet,  
'Liz.' ik loop naar Liz toe en als we op de geluidsafstand van de jongens zijn fluister ik: 'Als er iets is, wat dan ook, weet je dat jet het mij kan vertellen toch?' ze knikt, zonder mijn ogen te ontmoeten en draait zich met een snelle doei om.  
Er gebruikt me een naar gevoel, als ik bedenk dat Malfidus de enige Zwadderaar op Zweinstein is.

Als het kerstdiner begint komt Liz precies op tijd, Malfidus iets later, maar ik ben nog steeds niet overtuigd. Ik neem Malfidus in me op en zie dat zijn haar een beetje warrig is, niet gestyled zoals altijd, en ook hij heeft een glinstering in zijn ogen. Alsof hij voelt dat ik ijk, kijkt hij op van zijn bord en recht in mijn ogen. Ik blijf hem even aankijken en in plaats van me een vieze blik te werpen, vormt er een klein glimlachje op zijn lippen. Ik wend boos mijn blik af en vervloek mijn stomme zusje.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik kom terug in de leerlingenkamer een beetje aangeschoten van het mee gesmokkelde Boterbier van Ron. Draco zit op de bank voor het haardvuur een boek te lezen. Hij kijkt niet op, als ik binnen kom strompelen, zelfs niet als ik naast hem neerplof en heel hard begin te giechelen. Ik begin zijn nek te zoenen en kijk langs zijn gezicht naar het boek. 'Ben je nou Alice in Wonderland aan het lezen?' eindelijk legt hij het boek neer en hij kijkt me aan.  
'Ja, je had hem laten liggen en ik was benieuwd.' ik voel een warmte van binnen, wat niks met het Boterbier te maken had. Ik buig me naar voren en begin hem te zoenen. 'Mh.' hij glimlacht tegen mijn lippen aan. 'Lekker, Boterbier.'  
Ik begin te lachen en ga dan verder met hem zoenen, ik kruip bij hem op schoot en laat mijn handen over zijn borst glijden. 'Liz.' zegt hij tussen het zoenen door, maar ik ga door. 'Liz.' maar ik glij met mijn handen onder zijn overhemd. Dan pakt hij me beet en gooit me van hem af.  
'Wat?' vroeg ik beledigd.  
'Nog niet.' fluistert hij, een hand over mijn wang aaiend. 'Je bent aangeschoten, daarnaast ben je...' hij stopt zichzelf en ik staar hem aan, wachtend op het einde van de zin. Maar hij zucht en staart naar het boek en laat een stilte vallen.  
'Ik ben wat?' zeg ik uiteindelijk, maar hij geeft geen antwoord. _Een Moderbloedje_ gaat er door mijn hoofd. 'Wat?'  
'Het zusje van iemand die ik tweeënhalf jaar belachelijk heb gemaakt. Bevriend met mensen die me haten. Te jong...' het was eruit voor hij er erge in had en spijt is te zien in zijn ogen.  
Ik laat een droog lachje ontstaan. 'Oké.' ik pak Animal Farm en begin te lezen. Draco blijft even zitten, maar pakt dan Alice op en begint ook te lezen.  
'We vinden een manier.' fluister ik, als hij het hoofdstuk over de Rode Koningin openslaat. Hij geeft me een verdrietig lachje.


	8. Examenstress

De kerstvakantie vliegt voorbij en leerlingen komen weer terug van hun ouderlijk huis. Iedereen is blij om elkaar te zien en geruchten dat Harry Potter een Vuurflits voor kerst heeft gekregen gaan gauw de ronde in Zweinstein. Elizabeth en Draco hebben besloten hun relatie geheim te houden, tot ze een manier hadden gevonden. Lessen en Zwerkbaltrainingen begonnen weer, en het duurt niet lang meer tot examens. De Zwerkbalteams wisten niet wat belangrijker was: leren of trainen. Zwadderich en Griffoendor gingen, zoals altijd, aan kop en de beslissende wedstrijd was al binnen een paar weken. Beide aanvoerders matten hun team helemaal af en zorgden ervoor dat ze overal klaar voor waren. Hermelien zat achter haar zusje aan om te leren. Elke minuut die Elizabeth kon sparen tussen lessen, slapen, eten en trainen werd ze gedwongen om met het gouden trio te studeren in de bibliotheek. De jongens werden even erg gedwongen en zaten er met evenveel tegenzin als Elizabeth. Door de drukte en de stress hadden Elizabeth en Draco bijna geen tijd om stiekem af te spreken. Ze zagen elkaar het meest tijden trainingen, waar ze zelf dachten voorzichtig te zijn, maar Hork, Korzel en Kwast hadden door dat er wat speelden tussen de Zoeker en de Drijver. Ook Benno wist van de relatie, maar dit was omdat hij de enige was aan wie Draco het verteld had.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

'Hermy, ik _kan_ niet meer. Ik heb echt een pauze nodig.' klaag ik als ik mijn veer laat vallen, omdat mijn hand verkrampt.  
De jongens kijken hoopvol naar hun streberige vriendin, die boven haar boek van Geschiedenis van Magie uitkijkt. Ze geeft een strenge blik. 'Je bent pas twee uur bezig.' zegt ze met dezelfde strenge stem.  
Ik laat mijn hoofd op het stuk perkament voor me vallen en begin heel zielig te kreunen.  
'Ssssst.' klinkt de his van madame Rommella.  
Ik hef langzaam mijn hoofd op en kijk verontschuldigend naar de bibliothecaresse. De jongens beginnen te gniffelen, als ze mijn gezicht zien.  
'Wat?' vraag ik en mijn hand schiet naar mijn voorhoofd. Ik voel iets nats uitgewreven worden worden en kreun weer, ik had inkt op mijn hoofd.  
Hermelien kijk me met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en kijkt dan naar de uitgesmeerde tekst op het perkament.  
'Schrijf eerst dat uitgesmeerde nog maar een keer op.'  
Ik zucht en wrijf in mijn ogen, nog moe van de training. 'Maar, Hermy...'  
'Niks maar Hermy. Je wil toch over of niet? Anders kan je helemaal geen Zwerkbal meer spelen.'  
Ik zucht heel dramatisch, pak een nieuw stuk perkament en begin opnieuw te schrijven.  
'Ik weet niet eens waarom jullie nog trainen.' zegt Ron na een tijdje. 'Jullie gaan toch niet winnen, nu Harry zijn Vuurflits heeft.' Hij moet lachen, wat meteen afgestraft wordt met een his van madame Rommella. Ik steek mijn tong boos uit, maar weet stiekem dat hij gelijk heeft.

Als ik eindelijk naar de leerlingenkamer loop, is het half twaalf. De gangen zijn uitgestorven en het enige wat ik hoor is het weergalmen van mijn voetstappen.  
Ik loop langs een standbeeld en geef een klein gilletje als een hand vanachter het standbeeld mijn arm beetpakt en me achter het standbeeld trekt. Ik graai mijn toverstaf uit mijn gewaad en wijs hem op de eigenaar van de hand.  
'Wow, rustig.' zegt een grijnzende Draco, zijn handen omhoog.  
Ik zucht van opluchting. 'Je liet me schrikken.' zeg ik.  
'Sorry,' zegt hij als hij me tegen zich aandrukt. 'laat me het goed maken.' Hij drukt een kusje op mijn mond en kijkt me dan met zijn vervelende, sexy, zelfverzekerde grijns aan. Ik grijns terug en begin hem te zoenen. We hadden dit al een tijdje niet gedaan en we waren hongerig voor meer. Maar na een tijdje trek ik me terug en fluister: 'We moeten echt naar bed.' waarop Draco kreunt, maar hij laat me uiteindelijk los en we lopen samen naar de Leerlingenkamer.  
'Wist je dat ze Scheurbek gaan executeren?' zeg ik opeens. Hermelien had het me verteld, ze was zo kwaad.  
'Ja.; zegt Draco, er gingen duidelijk dingen door zijn hoofd heen, maar hij houdt zijn mond.  
'Hermelien zei dat je vader daar voor gezorgd heeft.' Ik kijk hem zijdelings aan, zijn reactie peilend, maar zijn goed getrainde masker zat al op zijn gezicht.  
'Klopt.'  
We komen aan bij de Leerlingenkamer, hij wenst me een fijne avond (niks meer, er waren nog leerlingen wakker) en we gingen beide naar onze slaapzaal.  
Toen ik in bed lag, dacht ik na over de arme hippogrief. Ik had hem wel eerst een intimiderend wezen gevonden, maar dodelijk? Ik denk dat Draco en zijn vader hier iets te ver in zijn gedaan.


	9. Griffoendor vs Zwadderich

_Draco's perspectief_

Het is de dag van de belangrijkste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van het jaar: Zwadderich tegen Griffoendor. We zitten in de kleedkamer en luisteren naar een opgefokte Hork. Hij is bezig met een peptalk, die uitpakt in een speech over hoe moeten winnen over Griffoendor en Potter met zijn Vuurflits. Ik kijk naar Liz, die met haar ogen naar me rolt en ik grinnik.  
'Oi, Malfidus,' Hork staat voor me neus. 'Vind je dit grappig?'  
'Nee,' zeg ik, Hork in me opnemen. Ten eerste is hij een kop groter dan ik en ten tweede is hij te opgefokt om nu aan je verkeerde kant te hebben.

We staan op het veld en het weer is aangenaam. Ik hou mijn adem in als ik opstijg en kijk vanaf een afstandje toe hoe het spel begint. Liz is aan het schitteren, ze helpt ons team aan de bal en zorgt ook dat het Griffoendor team soms de bal verliest. Ik zoek soms naar Potter en de Snaai, maar de Snaai is nog niet gespot en Potter doet hetzelfde als ik.  
Er wordt veel gescholden door het Griffoendor team en de commentator Leo Jordaan (die natuurlijk ook een Griffoendor is), ze beschuldigen ons van vals spelen en ik kan het niet helpen om te grijnzen. We zouden geen Zwadderaars zijn, als we dat niet zouden doen. Liz is de enige die zich aan de regels houdt en het spelletje blijft spelen. Terwijl ik haar volg met mijn ogen, voel ik de liefde in mijn borst opbloeien.  
Als Hilarius duidelijk een overtreding maakt, begint de Wemel tweeling naar Madame Hooch te schreeuwen. Liz stopt midden in haar actie en blijft voor ze zweven.  
'Die vieze Zwadderaars.' roept één.  
Ik vlieg erheen en blijf naast Liz zweven. 'Zeg dat nog eens?' schreeuw ik.  
'Die.' schreeuwt dezelfde.  
'Vieze Zwadderaars.' schreeuwt de ander.  
'Fred, George.' Liz kijkt ze bijna smekend aan. 'Kom op.'  
'Nee! We zijn het zat. Je kan geen eerlijke wedstrijd spelen tegen jullie. Het enige wat jullie kunnen is vals spelen!'  
Ik heb mijn toverstaf al in mijn hand, maar hoor het fluitje van Madame Hooch. 'Teams op de grond!' gilt ze, woede in haar ogen te zien. Ik land met Liz naast me en de tweeling voor me, ik kijk zijdelings naar Liz en ook bij haar is de woede af te lezen van haar. Potter landt naast de tweeling en kijkt van de tweeling, naar Liz, naar mij.  
'Als er niet eerlijk en normaal gespeeld kan worden, houden we ermee op. Het is elke keer weer als jullie tegen elkaar spelen.' zegt Madame Hooch.  
'Maar Madame Hooch,' begint één van de tweeling.  
'U kunt Zwerkbal niet cancelen.' eindigt de ander.  
Ze draait zich om naar de tweeling, vuur spuwend. 'Probeer me niet uit, Wemel.'  
De tweeling deinst al één naar achter.  
'We spelen gewoon eerlijk, Madame Hooch.' zeg ik poeslief.  
Alle ogen van het Griffoendor team vliegen naar mij en ze beginnen te protesteren. Het Zwadderich team begint terug te schreeuwen, dat ze onschuldig worden beschuldigd en Liz begint tegen de tweeling en Potter persoonlijk te schreeuwen. 'Hoe durven jullie ons zo te beschuldigen?'  
'Liz, het is de waarheid.' zegt Potter kalm.  
'Zwadderaars zijn gewoon vieze, vuile huichelaars!' zegt Fred (denk ik?)  
Liz valt stil, ze laat haar knuppel vallen en duwt haar bezemsteel in mijn vrije hand. Ze blijft Fred, die doorheeft wat hij heeft gezegd, woedend aanstaren als ze fluistert. 'Ik kap.' Ze draait zich met een ruk om en loopt het Zwerkbalveld af.  
'Liz!' schreeuwen de Griffoendors haar achterna.  
Ik laat beide bezemstelen naast de knuppel vallen en ren achter haar aan. 'Lizzie!' schreeuw ik, zonder na te denken.  
Het hele stadion lijkt stil te vallen, toen Liz wegliep. Iedereen kijkt toe hoe ik achter Liz aanren en haar bij haar arm pak. 'Liz, kom op. Laat die sukkels je niet zo beïnvloeden.' Wanneer ik haar arm beetpak, hoor ik iemand schreeuwen, maar ik negeer het en focus e op Liz. Ze kijkt me aan, de tranen staan in haar ogen. 'Ik ben het zat, Draco. Om tussen mijn huis en mijn vrienden te staan. Om als Zwadderaar over één kam geschoren te worden.' ze draait zich weer om en laat mij achter.  
Het publiek lijkt verbaasd en sommigen roepen Liz na. Madame Hooch blaast op haar fluitje, om te laten weten dat de wedstrijd weer verdergaat.  
'KORZEL,' brult Flint. 'OP JE BEZEM!' En zo valt Korzel voor Liz in en gaan we verder.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

Ik loop meteen door naar het kasteel, het geschreeuw van Hermelien achter me negerend. 'Lizzie, laat me nou niet de hele weg achter je aanlopen.' Ik grom en blijf staan, totdat Hermelien me heeft ingehaald, dan loop ik weer door. We blijven in stilte doorlopen.  
Als we door de ingang van Zweinstein lopen zegt ze eindelijk wat. 'Heeft Malfidus je pijn gedaan?'  
Ik kon met een ruk tot stilstand en kijk min zus ongeloofwaardig aan. 'Pardon?'  
'Ik zag dat hij je beetpakte.'  
Ik geef weer een grom. 'Serieus? Ik loop weg door jouw vrienden en je begint over Draco?'  
'Wacht even... _Mijn _vrienden? _Draco_?'  
Ik zucht, ze had gelijk, zonder antwoord te geven loop k door. Ze zucht ook en loop weer achter me aan. 'Liz. Ik weet dat het jouw team is, maar ze waren echt aan het vals spelen.'  
'Ik niet!'  
'Weet ik.'  
'Waarom word ook ik dan beschuldigd?'  
Hermelien lijkt na te denken, maar geeft geen antwoord.  
'Liz,' zegt ze. 'Wat is er tussen jou en Malfidus?'  
'Niks.' ik voel mijn wangen gloeien en ik weet dat ze me niet gelooft. Ze trekt haar wenkbrauw op.  
'We...' begin ik. 'hebben... al een, eh, tijdje een relatie.'  
Ik zie de bevestiging, die Hermelien zocht haar raken. Ze leek het al te weten, maar nu ik het uit heb gesproken is het duidelijk een een klap in haar gezicht. Ik zie het verraad in haar ogen. 'Sinds?'  
'Kerst.'  
Er verschijnen tranen van woede in haar ogen en ik voel me alleen. Ik voel me achtergelaten, dit is het einde tussen mij en Griffoendor. Ze knikt en haar blik is emotieloos, ze draait zich om en loopt weer naar buiten.  
Ze laat me verdrietig en letterlijk alleen achter, ik blijf nog even staan, met tranen die over mijn wangen stromen. Dan besluit ik uiteindelijk om naar mijn plekje in het kasteel te gaan.

Ik zit in een inham in de muur op een gang gevuld met schilderijen op de derde verdieping. De inham is bedekt door een muurkleed. Het is nog stil op de gangen, omdat de wedstrijd bezig is, dus ik kon ongezien verdwijnen. Ik hoor langzaam mensen terugkomen van de wedstrijd en de duidelijke winnaars kwamen schreeuwend langs. _Natuurlijk,_ denk ik _Griffoendor is weer kampioen._ Ik zucht, pak mijn toverstaf en begin kleine spreuken te oefenen.

Ik vergeet de tijd en schrik op als het wandkleed opeens opzij vliegt en Draco in de opening staat, zijn Zwerkbal gewaden nog aan. Hij kijkt me woedend aan en blijft even tegenover me staan, me in zich opnemend.  
'Liz,' hij spuugt mijn naam uit. 'Ziet je hier al de hele tijd?'  
'Hoe heb je me gevonden?' vraag ik met een mix van irritatie en voorzichtigheid, een beetje vang voor zijn woede.  
'Potter.' spuugt hij weer uit, zijn blik glijdt over de ruimte heen en eindigt weer bij mij. Ik begrijp zijn antwoord niet. _Hoe kan Harry wel weten waar ik was?_, maar ik durf niks meer te zeggen.  
'Ik heb me een ongeluk gezocht. Weet je hoe bezorgd we waren?'  
'We?' fluister ik.  
'Ja, Potter, de Wemels, Korzel, Kwast.'  
Ik laat mijn blik zakken en voel schaamte opkomen. Ze hebben zich allemaal druk gemaakt terwijl ik hier gewoon veilig zat. 'Sorry.'  
Draco zucht en komt naast me zitten. 'We hebben verloren.'  
'Dacht ik al.' we lachen beide droog. 'Heb je samen gewerkt met Harry?'  
'We wisten niet wat we moesten doen. Je was zo lang weg en Zweinstein is groot.' Ik grinnik. 'Wat?'  
'Ik had nooit verwacht dat jullie samen zouden werken, zonder elkaar te vermoorden.'  
'Je hebt Potter ook nog niet gezien.' zegt Draco met een scheve grijns.  
Ik voel mezelf weer ontspannen, Draco lijkt niet meer boos. 'Het spijt me dat ik weg stormde.' ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Hij zucht, maar ontspant ook. 'Hermelien weet van ons.' zijn ontspanning verdwijnt en zijn lichaam verstijft.  
'Wat?' vraagt hij met zijn kaken op elkaar.  
'Hermelien weet het. Volgens mij wist ze het al, maar ik heb het toegegeven.'  
Er valt even een stilte. 'Oké,' zegt Draco uiteindelijk. 'en hoe reageerde ze?'  
Ik lach bitter. 'Niet blij.' hij knikt, alsof hij dit al had verwacht.  
'Nou, ja. Eén positief puntje: we hoeven niet meer stiekem te doen.'  
Er gaat een zenuwachtig schokje door me heen en Draco draait zich naar me om, hij zie de paniek in mijn ogen. Hij grijnst zelfverzekerd naar me. 'Je krijgt toch geen twijfel, hè, Griffel?' ik geef hem een gefronste blik.  
'Nee, tuurlijk niet.' zeg ik fel. 'Maak me alleen zorgen over de Wemels.' mijn gedachten dwalen af naar de avond in het Nest waar iedereen me aankeek, alsof ik ze had verteld dat ik een gevangene uit Azkaban aan het daten was.  
'Ze zijn niet bepaald fan, nee. Maar vind jij dat belangrijk?' ik schud langzaam mijn hoofd, maar hoor een klein stemmetje. 'Ja!' roepen.


	10. Executiedag

Draco en Elizabeth beginnen publiekelijk te daten, wat gemixte reactie's opriep. De meeste Zwadderaars, behalve Patty, zijn blij en fluisteren 'Hè, hè, eindelijk.' tegen elkaar. De Griffoendors lijken woedend, alsof Elizabeth een verrader is. Ginny is uitgevallen tegen haar, om vervolgen weg te stromen en haar niet meer aan te spreken. De tweeling vermijdt Elizabeth sinds de Zwerkbalwedstrijd en Harry en Ron lijken haar ook te vermijden, maar glimlachen wel ongemakkelijk naar haar als ze langs elkaar lopen. Hermelien is ook bezig met haar zusje te negeren en laat haar volledig links liggen.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief_

'Draco, waar gaan we heen?' vraag ik, terwijl hij me achter zich aan het kasteel uittrekt, Korzel en Kwast op onze hielen.  
'We zijn klaar met onze examens, aten we even van de buitenlucht genieten.' Ik draai me vragend om, als Korzel en Kwast beginnen te gniffelen. Ze stoppen meteen met lachen en kijken over me heen naar Draco, die een waarschuwende blik in zijn ogen heeft.  
We blijven abrupt staan op een grasveld en de jongens beginnen te turen naar het huisje van Hagrid.  
'Vader heeft beloofd dat ik zijn kop mag houden. Misschien doneer ik het hoofd wel aan de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer.' Draco kijkt naar het huisje, maar hij lijkt niet tegen mij te praten en wanneer hij zich omdraait kijk hij me even aan. Ik voel ene rilling over mijn rug lopen, zijn blik was ijskoud.  
'Wat?' vraag ik, maar hij onderbreekt me als hij iets achter me ziet. Het waren Hermelien, Harry en Ron. Hermelien liep voorop, haar ogen spuwden vuur.  
'Ah,' zegt Draco met een honende stem. 'komen jullie ook van de show genieten?'  
Ik voel woede in me opborrelen, wanneer ik begrijp dat vandaag Scheurbek zijn executie is. Ik trek woedend mijn hand uit Draco zijn hand, maar hij lijkt het niet eens door te hebben.

'You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach.' schreeuwt Hermelien, terwijl ze op ons af komt stormen. Mijn gezicht vertrekt als ik zie dat ze haar toverstaf af getrokken heeft. Als ze een halve meter van ons afstaat, richt ze hem op Draco's keel.  
'Hermelien, nee!' schreeuwt Ron. 'Hij is het niet waard.' Ik sta als verstijfd naast Draco, starend naar mijn zus. Ik lijk haar niet te herkennen, de woede op haar gezicht heb ik nog nooit eerder gezien.  
'Hermy.' fluister ik. Haar hoofd draait zich naar mij om en haar met haat gevulde blik laat me terugdeinzen. Ze draait zich langzaam naar haar vrienden.  
Draco laat, meer uit opluchting, een lachje ontsnappen. Hermelien draait zich terug en haalt met haar vuist uit naar Draco's neus.  
Korzel en Kwast doen een stap naar voren, maar volgens Draco als hij snel terug rent naar het kasteel. Bij de poort blijft Draco staan. 'Liz, kom je?'  
Ik blijf verstijfd staan en schud langzaam mijn hoofd. Ik voel de ogen van de drie Zwadderaars en de drie Griffoendors op mij gericht. 'Nee, ik blijf met Hermelien.' zeg ik, mijn handen in vuisten gebald en mijn kaken op elkaar.  
Ik zie een verbaasde blik over Draco's gezicht vliegen, maar zijn oh zo perfecte masker glijdt er gauw overheen en hij kijkt vol minachting. 'Prima.' spuugt hij uit, voor hij zich omdraait en het kasteel in stormt. Korzel en Kwast blijven aarzelend staan, maar rennen achter hem aan als hij zei woedend roept.  
'Dat voelde goed.' fluisterde Hermelien met een half lachje tegen de jongens.  
'Goed?' zegt Ron lachend. 'Briljant!'  
Ze lachen alle drie hard, maar stoppen als ze zich naar mij omdraaien en ik kijk naar mijn voeten, hun blik ontwijkend.  
'We moeten naar Hagrid.' zegt Hermelien en ze draait zich richting het huisje.  
Ron steekt zijn hand naar mij uit. 'Ga je mee?'  
Ik kijk hem dankbaar aan, pak dan zijn hand vast en loop mee naar Hagrid.

Als we ongezien het huis van Hagrid hebben ontsnapt staan we weer op precies dezelfde plek. We kijken ui op het huisje van Hagrid en het duurt niet lang voordat de beul naar buiten komt en zijn bijl naar beneden zwaait. Er vliegen wat kraaien op en Hermelien schiet tegen Ron aan. Ik sta naast Harry en pak zijn hand vast, waar hij even in knijpt, terwijl hij zijn andere arm om Hermelien omslaat. Hermelien is aan het huilen en ik voel zelf ook tranen opkomen. Ik wurm me tussen Harry en Hermelien en sluit me in Hermelien haar armen. We blijven beide snikkend staan in een omhelzing.  
'H-het s-spijt m-me.' krijgt Hermelien er met moeite uit.  
'M-mij ook.' antwoord ik ook snikkend.  
We worden uit onze omhelzing gehaald door Ron, die het van de pijn uitschreeuwt. We kijken om naar Ron en we zien Schurfie over de grond wegrennen van hem. 'Hij beet me.' zegt hij verontwaardigd en rent achter zijn net gevonden rat aan.  
'Ron!' roepen we hem na, als we achter hem aan rennen.


	11. Zomervakantie

_Derde persoon:_

De zomervakantie was over het algemeen een leuke vakantie, doordat Elizabeth bij de Wemels kwam wonen wist iedereen van haar conditie en had ze ook weer de mogelijkheid om haar vriendschap met Ginny en de tweeling opnieuw op te bouwen. Ginny en Elizabeth waren gauw weer beste vriendinnen. Ook was de tweeling weer gauw bezig om fopspullen te laten zien aan Elizabeth, ook lieten ze haar een paar gebruiken.  
Het was pas net een paar weken vakantie, toen het alweer volle maand was. Elizabeth dronk op tijd haar drankje, maar maakte zich nog steeds zorgen dat er iets fout zou gaan. Ze besloot in de schuur te slapen, zelfs nadat iedereen in het huis protesteerde. Wanneer het donker wordt, verbergt ze zich onder haar deken en sluit haar ogen. Haar ogen vliegen op, als ze iets buiten de schuur hoort. 'Wie is daar?' vraagt ze. Ze trekt het deken van haar hoofd af, als ze geen antwoord krijgt. De deur gaat voorzichtig open en ze ziet Fred staan in het schemer van de ondergaande zon. 'Fred, wat doe je hier?' Hij stapt het schuurtje in en gaat op de stretcher naast haar zitten.  
'Ik kom je gezelschap houden.'  
Elizabeth staat op, doet de deur weer open en gebaart Fred om weg te gaan. Hij kijkt haar met zijn ondeugende grijns op zijn gezicht en dezelfde ondeugende ogen en gaat comfortabel liggen. Ze gebaart nogmaals naar het deurgat. 'Je moet gaan.' zegt ze nu.  
'Nee.' hij klopt op de plek naast hem.  
Elizabeth kijkt naar buiten en ziet de zon bijna ondergaan. Ze zucht, ze geeft op en gaat naast Fred zitten. Er valt een stilte, die Elizabeth zenuwachtig onderbreekt: 'Wat doen we nu?'  
'We kunnen praten?'  
'Over?'  
Het valt weer even stil en Fred opent voorzichtig zijn mond. 'Waarom heb je het uitgemaakt met Malfidus?'  
Elizabeth rolt met haat ogen. 'Serieus?'  
Fred haalt zijn schouders grijnzend op. 'Waarom niet. Heb je wat beters te doen?'  
Ze zucht en denkt even na. 'Ik wilde hem niet in gevaar brengen.'  
'Weet hij dat je een weerwolf bent?'  
Er gaat een duidelijke rilling over Elizabeth haar rug bij het horen van het woord. 'Nee.' fluistert ze.  
'Waarom heb je dat niet verteld?'  
'Omdat hij me dan nooit had laten gaan.'  
Fred lacht zwakjes, gedachten vlogen door zijn hoofd. Maar hij houdt zijn mond en knikt.  
Opeens beginnen Elizabeth haar ledematen te trillen. 'Fred.' Haar stem klinkt als een grom en in haar ogen is de paniek te lezen. 'Ga weg.'  
Fred beweegt zich naar haar toe en pakt haar beet in een stevige knuffel. 'Het komt goed.'

_Elizabeth's perspectief:_

Ik open mijn ogen en ik weet niet meer waar ik ben. Ik kijk om me heen en herinner met dat ik in de schuur van de Wemels lig op een stretcher. Terwijl het heel warm is, lig ik onder de dekens. Ik draai me om naar links en geef een gil als ik rood haar naast me zie. Fred schiet wakker en valt van de schrik van de stretcher af. 'Wat…'  
'Oh god,' ik wil opstaan, maar Fred begint te schreeuwen.  
'Neeeee, neeeee, neeee!' schreeuwt hij.  
'Wat?' schreeuw ik terug.  
'Je hebt geen kleren aan!'  
Ik kijk onder het deken en voel een warme gloed op mijn wangen komen. 'Hoe…'  
Fred staat voorzichtig op, krabt op zijn achterhoofd en opent zijn mond zonder iets te zeggen. Dit herhaalt hij een paar keer voor hij iets zegt. 'Tijdens je transformatie scheurde je uit je pyjama en toen je, in je wolfgedaante, ging slapen heb ik maar voor de zekerheid een deken over jezelf heen gelegd.'  
Ik kijk naar het deken. 'Bedankt.' fluister ik, mijn wangen nog steeds aan het gloeien.  
Hij loopt richting de deur. 'Ik haal wel een nieuwe pyjama voor je.' Hij verdwijnt gauw naar buiten.  
Ik verlies mezelf in mijn gedachten. Ik dacht dat Lupos had gezegd dat ik bij bewustzijn zou blijven, hoe komt het dan dat ik niks van de afgelopen nacht kan herinneren? Ik dacht dat een weerwolf altijd de vorige nacht kon herinneren. Ik zucht, ik heb in ieder geval Fred geen pijn gedaan.  
Als de deur weer opengaat komt Fred binnen met een bordje eten en mijn tweede paar pyjama. Hij gooit de pyjama op mijn bed en zet het bordje op de grond. 'Ik wacht buiten wel.'  
Ik kleed me gauw om en zucht als ik merk dat deze pyjama te kort aan het worden is. Vorig jaar was het nog een nachtjurk, nu lijkt het meer op een T-shirt. Ik ga zitten op de stretcher met het bord en roep naar Fred dat hij weer binnen kan komen. Hij blijft even in de deuropening staan en kijkt toe hoe ik mijn ontbijt aan het eten. Ik kijk op en ik merk dat hij aan het grijnzen is.  
'Wat?' zeg ik met een stuk ontbijtspek in mijn mond.  
'Niks.' zegt hij en voor me op de stretcher zitten. 'Ga je mij ook nog wat eten geven?'  
Ik kijk hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan en steek een bloedworst in mijn mond. 'Dit was voor ons beide?' vraag ik verbaasd.  
'Het was wel de bedoeling, carnivoor.'  
Ik duw gauw nog wat eten naar binnen en handig Fred het bord terug. Hij kijkt er sip naar als hij ziet dat ik alleen wat toast en roerei over heb gelaten. Hij kijkt naar mij op en ik lach onschuldig naar hem. Hij rolt met zijn ogen, maar eet de toast op.

In de middag kwam Lupos langs om te kijken of alles goed met mij ging en ik vertelde hem over het zwarte gat die ik heb in mijn herinneringen van de vorige avond. Hij legt een geruststellende arm om mijn schouder en vertelt dat de eerste bij iedereen anders is en dat zolang ik niet heb pijn gedaan, het niet uitmaakt.  
'Ze heeft zeker niemand pijn gedaan.' schreeuwt George vanaf de tweede verdieping naar beneden.  
'Hou je bek, George!' er klinkt wat gestommel van boven en iedereen in de woonkamer kijkt elkaar vragend aan.  
'Fred heeft de avond gewoon met haar overle - ' George werd afgekapt, door waarschijnlijk zijn broer en iedereen in de woonkamer kijkt nu naar mij.  
Ginny gooit me een geamuseerde blik, haar broers daarentegen kijk met een hele andere blik en mevrouw en meneer Wemel keken alsof ze het niet helemaal begrepen. Lupos glimlacht, maar zegt ook niks.  
George komt naar beneden gestormd, met Fred op zijn hielen. 'Fred heeft de avond in de schuur geslapen.' Fred springt vanachter op zijn broer en ze vallen beide op de grond.  
'Ik zei: hou je bek!' hij duwt beide handen op zijn broers mond en ze blijven even zo liggen.  
Mevrouw Wemel staat met haar armen in haar zij toe te kijken en als ze besluit dat het te lang duurt kijkt ze haar man aan. Hij zucht en plukt George van de grond af, terwijl Bill hetzelfde doet met Fred. 'Jongens,' zegt meneer Wemel heel rustig. 'jullie zijn bijna zeventien, gedraag er dan ook naar.'  
Bill sleurt zonder waarschuwen Fred achter zich aan, de deur uit en de tuin in. Iedereen staat in de woonkamer zonder enig idee wat er net gebeurd is.  
'Remus,' zegt mevrouw Wemel. 'nog een kopje thee?'  
'Nee, dankjewel Molly. Ik ga er weer vandoor, genoeg te doen voor de Orde.' Hij draait zich naar mij en onderzoekt mijn nieuwsgierige blik. 'Ik zie jou volgende maand weer, ja?' Ik knik en geef hem een knuffel. Hij verstrekt en laat me achter met de Wemels, die zich langzaam maar zeker opsplitsten. Ginny bleef naast me staan en neemt me in zich op.  
'Wat denk je wat Remus bedoelde met de Orde?'  
Ginny haalt haar schouders en gooit een blik door het raam. 'Ik denk dat je je beter zorgen kan maken om Bill.'  
'Hoezo?' ik draai me naar haar om en volg haar blik naar buiten.  
'Hij gaat je vriendje vermoorden, als je niet snel bent.'  
Ik kijk naar Fred en Bill ruziën buiten. 'Vriendje? Wat? Fred? Nee.'  
Ginny kijkt me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'Vriendje of niet, Bill zijn blik is moordlustig.'  
Ik zucht en loop naar buiten, de jongens schreeuwen tegen elkaar en ik heb moeite er tussen te komen. 'Bill… Bill… Bill!.. BILL.' Eindelijk kijkt hij om en ik kijk hem geïrriteerd aan. 'Ik weet niet wat je denkt, maar Fred en ik zijn geen stel. Dus kan je hem alsjeblieft met rust laten.' Bill kijkt me aan en lijkt me niet te geloven. Hij kijkt naar Fred en er verandert wat in zijn blik, hij knikt en loopt naar binnen. Het valt even stil en Fred blijft met zijn rug naar me toegekeerd. 'Fred? Gaat het?' hij draait zich gauw naar me om en ik zie een flits van een vreselijk verdrietige blik, maar hij grijnst gauw zijn bekende grijns.  
'Ja, natuurlijk.' En ook hij loopt naar binnen.

Hermelien was van plan ook te kom logeren bij de Wemels, maar ik had gevraagd aan mevrouw Wemel of dit na de volle maan van augustus kon. Mevrouw Wemel begreep dit volkomen en zei erbij dat ze Harry dan ook meteen zouden ophalen. Het WK Zwerkbal was en we zouden naar de wedstrijd Bulgarije tegen Ierland gaan! We waren allemaal heel enthousiast, ook al kon ik me niet voorstellen dat Hermelien echt zin in zou hebben. Ach, ze kan Ron weer zien daar moet ze het maar meedoen.

De tweede keer dat het volle maan was, was heel anders. De volgende ochtend wist ik nog precies wat er gebeurd was en wist ook precies wat ik zelf deed. Fred was weer degene die voor het schuurtje stond en zonder tegenspraak liet ik hem binnen. We waren aan het praten, tot de transformatie gebeurde. Toen bleef ik op de stretcher zitten en keek Fred aan. Hij kon het blijkbaar niet helpen en moest lachen, ik wilde vragen waarom hij moest lachen. Het enige wat er uit mijn mond kwam was een piepje. Hij begon nog harder te lachen, waardoor ik zachtjes begon te grommen. Toen ik besloot te gaan liggen, bleef Fred zitten. 'Je bent veel schattiger als wolf.' Zegt hij terwijl hij een kus op mijn kop geeft, hij staat zachtjes op en hij wil de schuur verlaten. Ik open mijn bek en er komt zacht gejank uit. Hij draait zich om en vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Ik beweeg mijn kop naar de lege plek naast me. Hij zucht en gaat naast me liggen, hij weer op het deken en ik eronder.


	12. WK Zwerkbal

_Elizabeth's perspectief:_

Ik laat een gejammer uit mijn mond ontsnappen en mijn grote zus kijkt me streng aan. 'Hermy, ik ben moe.'  
'We zijn er bijna!' schreeuwt meneer Wemel vanaf het begin de stoet.  
'Dat zei u een half uur geleden ook al!' schreeuw ik terug en ik krijg een por in mijn ribben van Hermelien. Ze kijkt me met nog steeds dezelfde blik aan. Ik hoor Ginny achter ons grinniken en we werpen haar beide een vernietigende blik toe. Ze kijkt weg en doet haar armen omhoog, ze weet beter dan te mengen in een zusterruzie.  
'Ah, Amos, Carlo,' hoor ik meneer Wemel zeggen en ik draai me met een ruk om.  
'Carlo is mee?' fluister ik naar Ginny. '_De_ Carlo?' we beginnen met mijn drieën te giechelen. Dit levert boze blikken op van de jongens. Ron draait zich geïrriteerd om naar ons en de tweeling komen tussen ons door en beginnen ons na te doen.  
Carlo Kannewasser is de zoeker van het Huffelpuf team en hij is een hele populaire, knappe en vriendelijke jongen. De meeste meiden hebben wel een oogje op hem of op hem gehad. Ik moet eerlijk toegeven: ik ook. Als we tegen Huffelpuf spelen, moet ik me altijd extra inhouden om de zoeker niet te lang aan te staren, waardoor hij heel vaak het geluk heeft niet in mijn vizier te komen.  
Carlo draait zich om naar de groep en geeft ons allen een algemene zwaai, we zwaaien allemaal terug. De jongens met een zuur gezicht en de meiden met erna wat gegiechel. Hij probeert over de tweeling heen te kijken, maar dat mislukt de tweeling is nogal lang. Hij kijkt langs ze, maar de tweeling lijkt expres voor ons te blijven staan. 'Hoi, Elizabeth!' zegt hij, mijn blik opvangend.  
Ik voel een blos op mijn wangen komen en dit wordt versterkt als alles jongens boos naar mij omkijken. 'Hoi.' zeg ik schaapachtig.  
De groep loopt door en Ginny en Hermelien kijken me verbijsterd aan. 'Eh, waarom heb je niet verteld dat jullie met elkaar praten?'  
'Omdat dit de eerste keer is dat hij wat tegen me zegt wat niet Zwerkbal gerelateerd is?' zeg ik gauw.  
We lopen door en eindigen eindelijk bij… een oude laars.

_Fred's perspectief:_

De oude laars was een Viavia en het bracht ons naar de camping, waar we zouden overnachten. We namen afscheid van de Kannewassers en ik zou zweren dat Carlo naar Liz knipoogde. Ik keek hem vernietigend aan en hij draaide zich gauw om en verdween. We gingen een tent binnen en ik grinnikte om het formaat van de tent. Toen ik binnenstond was zelf ik verbaasd over de grootte van binnen. 'Ik hou van magie.' hoor ik Harry achter me zeggen en we dumpen onze spullen in onze kamers. Ik voel een spanningsschokje door mijn maag heen gaan, als ik denk aan de wedstrijd van vanavond.

De Bulgaarse mascottes zijn prachtig, zo gracieus en… lenig. Ik voel mezelf opstaan, maar kan me niet eens herinneren dat ik dat van plan was en buig me over de balustrade heen om de dames beter te kunnen zien. De jongens volgen mijn voorbeeld, alleen de meiden blijven zitten. Ik buig mij nog verder naar voren en voel dat ik mijn balans verlies. Ik voel opeens een warme hand in de mijne en die trekt me weer terug op mijn stoel. Ik kijk vol verbazing in Liz haar blauwe ogen en ze kijkt bezorgd terug. 'Gaat het?'  
'J-ja?' ik snap niet waarom ze me dit vraagt, ik was alleen naar de mascottes aan het kijken.  
'Je viel bijna.' zegt ze voorzichtig en ze neemt de andere jongens in haar op. 'Je deed net zo raar als hun.'  
Ik kijk verbaasd naar de jongens, ze lijken wel behekst. Ginny, Hermelien en Liz staan op en steken de jongens vingers in hun oren en hierdoor lijkt ze uit de bezwering te komen. De jongens kijken ons verbaasd aan en vroegen wat er aan de hand was. Hermelien rolt met haar ogen en legt uit dat de vrouwelijke mascottes Glamorgana's (Veela's) zij. Hun gezang kan mannen in trance brengen en ze vreselijk verliefd op ze maken. 'Als je hun gezang niet meer hoort, werkt de bezwering niet meer.' Ik snap er niks van, hoe komt het dan dat ik er dan uit ben gekomen? Ik zie Elizabeth ook met een verbaasde blik naar mij kijken. Ik voel mijn wangen rood worden en draai me om naar de wedstrijd, die net begonnen is. Ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoek Hermelien en Ginny naar Elizabeth draaien en de meiden beginnen te smoezen. Ik probeer het te negeren en schreeuw wanneer Ierland een doelpunt maakt.

_Elizabeth's perspectief:_

Tijdens de wedstrijd gaan er te veel gedachten door me heen. Ik snap niet hoe Fred uit de trance van de Glamorgana's was gekomen, hiernaast had ik moeite om niet de hele tijd richting Draco en zijn familie te kijken. Draco's vader was net zoals meneer Wemel gevraagd om bij de minister in de box te zitten. We hadden oogcontact gemaakt toen hij was opmerkingen naar de Wemels had gegooid, maar ik durfde niet verder te kijken, hiernaast gaf zijn vader mij een slecht voorgevoel.

De wedstrijd is voorbij en de Ieren hebben we gewonnen, de tweeling had me opgetild toen we uit het stadion liepen en we begonnen mee te schreeuwen met de Ieren. Iedereen was in een vrolijke stemming, behalve Ron hij liep mokkend achter de groep aan balend dat Viktor Kruml (nu begrijp ik eindelijk als wie Benno en Ron vorig jaar verkleed waren), de zoeker van Bulgarije verloren heeft. Toen we terug in de tent waren begon ik met de tweeling Ron te pesten, met on der andere een liefdesliedje voor hem te zingen over Kruml 'Victor ik hou van jou. Victor echt waar. Mijn hart blijft altijd kloppen voor jou.' Zongen we in koor en de rest begon te lachen. We horen opeens knallen vanuit buiten. 'Zo de Ieren zijn goed aan het feesten.'  
Arthur komt gehaast binnen met een serieuze blik. 'Dat zijn iet de Ieren. We moeten gaan.' We volgen hem naar buiten en we zien mensen in blinde paniek gillen en rennen over het kampeerterrein. 'FRED EN GEORGE. Ginny en Elizabeth zijn jullie verantwoordelijkheid!' schreeuwt Arthur, als de groep zich door de mensenmassa probeert te wurmen. Fred pakt zonder na te denken mijn hand beet en ik sluit mijn hand er stevig omheen. Paniek sluit zich om mijn hart heen, als ik mannen in maskers mensen zie aanvallen en tenten in de fik zie steken. Ik denk aan wat de vader van Draco zei: 'Geniet ervan, nu je nog kan.' Ik kom met een ruk tot stilstand, waardoor Fred naar achter wordt getrokken. Hij draait zich met paniek in zijn naar me om. 'Wat?'  
'Malfidus.' mompel ik meer tegen mezelf.  
'Malfidus? Wat is er met Draco Malfidus?'  
'Niet Draco, zijn vader.'  
Fred snapt er steeds minder van, maar loopt terug en gaat voor mijn neus staan. 'Liz, we moeten gaan. Het is te gevaarlijk.' Ik kijk op naar Fred en zijn ogen verraden de paniek in zijn ogen, maar ik voel niet mee. Ik voel geen paniek, ik voel alleen maar mijn maag verkrampen en mijn adem versnellen. Fred ziet dat mijn adem versnelt en ziet het wel aan voor paniek. Hij pakt gauw mijn hoofd tussen zijn handen en buigt zijn hoofd naar voren, zodat onze voorhoofden elkaar aanraken. 'Liz, het komt goed. Rustig aan.' Zijn stem en blik zijn opeens heel kalm en ook ik voel wat meer rust opkomen, ik knik als antwoord en laat mijn blik op de grond rusten. Opeens voel ik Fred van me weggeduwd worden en zie ik hem op de grond vallen. Ik kijk om en zie dat de dader Draco is. Hij springt zonder waarschuwing op Fred en begint hem te stompen. Fred was even van zijn à propos, maar toen hij erachter kwam dat hij werd aangevallen door een veertienjarige, vocht hij terug.  
'Draco!' schreeuw ik, maar als ik geen reactie krijg probeer ik de ander. 'Fred!'  
Het duurt niet lang voordat Fred bovenop Draco ligt, hij is natuurlijk ook een kop groter. Hij heft zijn vuist op om uit te halen, maar een man met een masker verschijnt en ik trek gauw Fred naar me toe. De man zegt niks, trekt Draco hardhandig van de grond en trekt hem gauw achter zich aan. Ik laat van de schrik een snik ontsnappen en Fred slaat een arm om me heen. 'Dat…' ik denk even na. 'was een Dooddoener.' Fred knikt en ik kijk op naar zijn gezicht, hij heeft een blauw oog en zijn lip bloedt. Ik breng mijn hand naar zijn gezicht en hij krimpt in een onder mijn lichte aanraking. 'Gaat het?' hij knikt weer en trekt me mee uit de menigte.

_Fred's perspectief:_

We vinden de rest, alleen is Harry zoek. Mijn vader, Ron en Hermelien gaan terug om hem te zoeken en laten ons achter. George vraagt waar we waren en hoe ik aan die wonden kwam, ik merk aan de manier waarop hij het vraagt dat hij een beetje beledigd is dat ik problemen heb gehad zonder hem. Ik fluister mijn antwoord: dat Malfidus me aanviel, maar dat Liz er tussen was gekomen en dat Malfidus toen vluchtte. George snapt niet waarom Malfidus mij zou aanvallen, maar kijkt dan naar het meisje met de zwarte haren en bezorgde blauwe ogen en hij knikt begripvol. Ik voel me schuldig, dat ik gelogen heb tegen mijn tweelingbroer. Dit doe ik nooit, maar ik kan toch niet vertellen dat zijn vader, de Dooddoener, degene is die hem weggetrokken heeft. Ik kijk zijdelings naar Liz en zie dat ze precies dezelfde gedachten heeft.  
'Geen zorgen,' zegt George tegen haar, haar bezorgde blik beantwoordend. 'ze vinden Harry wel.'  
Ze kijkt even verbaasd op naar mijn tweelingbroer, maar knikt dan. Ik weet dat ze bezorgd is, ik weet ook dat de bezorgde blik niet voor Harry bestemd was.


	13. Toverschool Toernooi

_Draco's perspectief:_

Het gevecht met een van de Wemel tweeling heeft me erg in de problemen gebracht met mijn vader. Hij had me hardhandig van de grond getrokken en had me met een klap voor mijn hoofd weer in de realiteit gebracht.  
'Wat is jouw probleem?' had hij tierend tegen mij gezegd. 'Ik dacht dat ik je had verteld om in het bos te schuilen?'  
Ik had mijn ogen neergeslagen, ook al kon ik mijn vaders woedende gezicht niet eens zien door het Dooddoeners masker. 'Ja, vader.' Hij geeft mij een harde duw richting het bos en ik vol zijn bevel op.

Toen mijn vader mij de eerste keer naar het bos had gestuurd, wist ik dat een paar ex-volgelingen van de Heer van het Duister Dreuzels en Modderbloedjes zouden gaan afstraffen. Dit wist ik omdat mijn vader bij deze ex-volgelingen hoort. Hun Heer van het Duister was dan misschien niet meer in leven, maar hun geloofsovertuigingen bleven hetzelfde. Toen ik richting het bos liep, bedacht ik mij dat Liz Dreuzel geboren is. Ik draai me meteen om en probeer haar te vinden in de schreeuwende menigte, ik zie de Dreuzels van kampeerterrein boven de menigte uit zweven… Ik voel paniek opkomen, Liz kan de volgende zijn. Na een tijdje vind ik haar met een Wemel tweeling, ze stonden in een intieme omhelzing, Wemels handen om haar wangen heen gewikkeld en ik voor ik het wist lag ik bovenop hem. Natuurlijk had ik niet ingeschat dat de Wemels van nature groter zijn en hij binnen een paar minuten bovenop mij lag.  
Ik had hierdoor niet alleen mijn familie in gevaar gebracht, ik had ook mijn vader schaamte gebracht door ten eerste als een barbaar te vechten en ten tweede te verliezen van een Wemel.

Terug in het Malfidus Landhuis krijg ik de wind van voren van mijn vader. Hij schreeuwt over het vechten, over het niet volgen van zijn bevelen en hij eist een verklaring voor mijn gedrag. Er kwam niet veel uit mijn mond, wat mijn vader alleen maar kwader maakt.  
'NOU?' schreeuwt hij.  
'Lucius.' Mijn moeder komt tussen mij en mijn vader instaan en ik heb haar altijd bewondert voor de rust die ze uitstraalt, zelfs als zijn vader een van zijn woedeaanvallen had. 'Laat de arme jongen met rust.'  
'Ik zweer het, nog een keer zo'n domme actie en we sturen je naar Klammfels!' hij steekt een dreigende vinger op en ik slik mijn tranen weg. 'Nou, wat bezielde je om die Wemel aan te vallen?'  
Mijn moeder draait zich om en kijkt me ongelovig aan. Op de een of ander manier vond ik mijn moeder teleurstelling veel erger. 'Draco,' Haar toon doordrenkt met teleurstelling. 'Heb je magie gebruikt zonder school?'  
'Nee!' zeg ik gauw. 'Ik heb mijn vuisten gebruikt.' fluister ik erachteraan.  
'Als een barbaar!' schreeuwt mijn vader.

Als ik op het perron 9 ¾ sta voel ik een soort opluchting opkomen, ik hoef mijn vader pas weer onder ogen te zien als het kerstvakantie is. Mijn moeder laat liefdevol haar hand door mijn haar glijden. 'Wat is er gebeurd met je haar in gel doen?' zucht ze. Ik duw zachtjes mijn moeders hand uit mijn haar en kijk haar met rollende ogen aan.  
'Mam,' zeg ik met een zeurstem.  
'Ik zeg alleen maar…' zegt ze, terwijl ze haar schouders optrekt en me een kus op mijn voorhoofd geeft. Ik zoek door de menigte naar de lange gitzwarte haren en blauwe ogen, maar ik kan ze zo snel niet spotten in de drukte. 'Zoek je iemand?' mijn moeder trekt haar wenkbrauw op.  
'Nee.' zeg ik iets te snel en mijn moeder kijkt me doordringend aan.  
'Draco!' hoor ik Benno schreeuwen en ik draai me opgelucht om.  
'Dag, mam!' zeg ik snel en loop gauw naar Benno.

In de trein vertel ik heel stoer dat mijn vader aan het overwegen is me naar Klammfels te sturen.  
'Hij zegt dat je daar Zwarte Kunsten leert.' lieg ik en mijn volgelingen kijken me vol verbijstering aan.  
Ik voel iemand langs me lopen en zie te laat het gitzwarte haar langs me gaan, gevolgd door Potter, Wezel, zijn zusje en de oudste Griffel. Ze kijken allemaal naar me om, behalve de enige waar ik om geef. Benno zucht en geeft me een medelevend klopje op mijn schouder.

Voor het eten in de Grote Zaal vertelt Perkamentus over het Toverschool Toernooi en dat Zweinstein de eer heeft om het dit jaar te organiseren. Dat gezegd te hebben introduceert hij de andere scholen die meedoen. Klammfels en Beauxbatons komen omstebeurt de Grote Zaal binnen. Klammfels komt aan onze tafel zitten en ik zorg ervoor dat er ruimte wordt gemaakt voor de belangrijkste in de school: Viktor Kruml. En de Beauxbatons gaan aan de Huffelpuf tafel zitten. Perkamantus gaat verder met het verhaal, waar hij vertelt dat de winnaar geld kan winnen. Ik rol met mijn ogen, dat heb ik niet nodig. 'En,' galmt zijn stem door de zaal. 'De deelnemers moeten zeventien jaar of ouder zijn, om mee te doen aan dit toernooi.'  
'DAT SLAAT NERGENS OP!' hoor ik de Wemel tweeling schreeuwen ik rol geërgerd mijn ogen. Ik vind Liz aan tafel met haar vriendinnen en ik zie haar grinniken om de tweeling. Ik voel oprechte haat opkomen voor de tweeling, of eigenlijk voor hun hele familie van verraders.

* * *

_Elizabeth's perspectief:_

'Kan ik misschien hier zitten?' hoor ik een jongensstem in het gebroken Nederland vragen.  
Ik draai me om en zie een knappe jongen in Klammfels uniform staan. De meiden beginnen te giechelen, de jongen zag er niet verkeerd uit en was duidelijk wat ouder. Ik duw Isabelle aan de kant en schuif zelf ook opzij. 'Natuurlijk.'  
Hij grijnst en ploft tussen Isabelle en mij in. Terwijl we met de jongen praten, glijdt mijn blik over de Griffoendor tafel en ik zie Harry en Ron zich omdraaien naar me. Hermelien en Ginny lijken te giechelen als ze naar me zwaaien. Ik lach hardop, om het kinderachtige gedrag van mijn zus en beste vriendin, en zwaai terug.  
De jongen, Ivan genoemd, buigt zich zo naar me toe dat onze gezichten een paar centimeter van elkaar waren. 'Wie zijn de brunette en roodharige?' vraagt hij nog steeds in gebroken Nederlands. Ik glimlach, stiekem zijn accent schattig vindend.  
'De brunette is mijn één jaar oudere zus. De roodharige is mijn beste vriendin.'  
'En de jongens? Eén van hen je vriendje?'  
Ik moet hierom lachen. 'Nee, meer oudere broer types.'  
Nu is het zijn beurt om te lachen. 'Even gevaarlijk.' hij knipoogt, waardoor ik me bijna verslik in mijn pompoensap.

Lessen beginnen en Ginny en ik zijn benieuwd naar onze keuzevakken (Astronomie en Verzorging van Fabeldieren), maar eerst kregen we Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten van de nieuwe professor.  
Professor Dolleman stormt het lokaal in, mank door zijn houten been en zijn mechanische oog heen en weer draaiend.  
'OKE,' schreeuwt hij, terwijl hij langs Ginny en mij loopt. 'iedereen mond dicht.'  
Iedereen stopt meteen met praten, maar ik buig naar Ginny en fluister: 'Intens.' Ze giechelt, maar wordt onderbroken door Dolleman.  
'Mevrouw Griffel, mevrouw Wemel, dat geldt ook voor jullie.'  
Ginny en ik kijken naar zijn rug. 'Hoe…?' begin ik, maar als hij zich omdraait zie ik zijn mechanische oog heen en weer schieten.  
Zijn lessen waren… apart? Ik mis Remus zijn lessen…

Het gaat snel de ronde dat Harry en Ron ruzie hebben gehad met Draco en dat Dolleman Draco in een fret heeft veranderd als straf. Gelukkig was professor Anderling tussen beide gekomen en had Draco er niks aan overgehouden, behalve een deuk in zijn ego. De Wemel tweeling prezen Dwaaloog, maar iets zat me niet lekker bij hem.

Op school zijn de nachten van de volle maan zwaarder. Professor Sneep zorgde voor mijn drankjes en zelfs voor een eigen kamer voor deze nachten en zelfs voor erna. Ik schrijf wekelijks met Remus over hoe het gaat met mij en mijn transformaties. Natuurlijk was ik best bang dat mijn kamergenoten erachter zouden komen. Ginny kwam met het idee om de roddel te beginnen dat ik een vriend heb en daar wel eens overnacht.

Ik kon zweren dat Kruml knipoogde naar Hermelien, toen zijn naam werd genoemd en hij naar professor Perkamentus toeliep. Ik kijk richting mijn zus en zie haar wangen opgloeien, maar word gauw afgeleid als Cedric wordt genoemd en begin heel hard te juichen. Als de drie kampioenen verdwenen zijn, maken we ons klaar om de zaal weer te vertrekken, maar we worden tegengehouden door de Vuurbeker. Hij begint te pruttelen en spuugt vervolgens een vierde papiertje uit. Perkamentus vangt hem op en leest de naam voor. 'Harry Potter.' Hij herhaalt het als Harry niet reageert. Ik voel mezelf opstaan en ontmoet Harry zijn blik. Hij kijkt mij aan, hopend op een uitleg, maar natuurlijk heb ik die niet voor hem. Polly trekt me weer terug op de bank. Ik voel paniek opkomen. _Hoe kan Harry een kampioen zijn? Hij is niet eens oud genoeg._

Ik hoor later Harry door gaat met het Toernooi en dit veroorzaakt een boze Ron (hij is niet de enige) en dat leerlingen tegen hem keren. Zwadderaars beginnen badges te dragen waarop ze laten blijken dat ze voor Cedric zijn en niet Harry. Draco, Korzel en Kwast en zelfs mijn vriendinnen dragen ze. De eerste opdracht nadert snel en volgens Hermelien heeft Harry nog niet veel gedaan.  
Toch lukt het Harry om de opdracht te overleven en het Gouden Ei van de draak te bemachtigen. Het bleek nodig te zijn om Harry bijna door te zien gaan voor Ron om in te zien dat hij toch liever wel beste vrienden wil blijven… _Jongens…_


End file.
